SGC Elementary
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: The members of the SGC are all students at a local elementary school - will being eight years old make any difference as to how much trouble they get into? (JS) COMPLETED
1. Classrooms

**A/N: **_I'M__ BAAAACK! Yes that's right u gotta put up with me again lol! I had exams…and then school and pulls hair out Way too much hassle!_

_But here's an idea I played with in an X-Files fic…thought I'd see if it works here….(I wrote that XF fic when I was like 13 lol)_

**Title: **_SGC Elementary_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack…possibly Daniel/Janet?___

**Spoilers: **_none to my knowledge_

**Season: **_shrugs not really important…_

**Warnings: **_I haven't written for a while? Lol it might be a horrible fic…but I don't think there's any content warnings lol_

**Summary: **_SG-1 are all eight year's old and going to the same primary school, humour me and pretend a few things aren't exactly like on the show…_

**Chapter 1  
****Classrooms**

Samantha Carter grabbed her bag and ran out the door of her house.

"Sam!" a voice called from inside.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes Dad?" she asked.

"Don't forget your lunch," he said.

"I have it…I'm gonna miss my bus," she replied, bouncing on the edge of the stairs, wanting to run down them to the street.

"And be home by 4:30," he said.

"Dad….I have to go," she said.

"Where's your brother?" her dad appeared in the door, as if he'd just realised he had _two_ kids.

"He left 20 minutes ago, rode his bike to school," Sam looked at the street.

Her bus drove past.

"Looks like I'll be doing the same," she said, turning to leave.

"No you're not…you are not riding you're bike to school young lady, eight is much too young to be riding around the streets by yourself," her Dad snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "OK then drive me…."

Jacob Carter stared at his eight-year-old daughter for a moment and sighed. "You can ride your bike," he said, turning around and walking back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

Sam creased her forehead in confusion and bounced down the stairs, grabbing her bike from the side of the house and riding to school in five minutes. She slid to a stop outside the school gates and looked in. She had just moved house, as they did every couple of months due to her father's job, it was her first day at her new school and she didn't know anyone. Her brother had gone off to the junior high around the corner earlier, he was due to start junior high that year anyway, so it was nothing different to what he would've had to go through anyway.

But Sam was quite happy at her last elementary school.

Another bike skidding to a halt beside her. She turned to see a scraggly looking boy with a checked shirt and brown pants. He had blue eyes, surrounded by big glasses and brown floppy hair. He also looked at the school.

"I hate new schools," he mumbled, not seeming to notice Sam was there.

"Me too," she replied.

He jumped slightly. "Hi...sorry I didn't see you there…I'm Daniel."

"I'm Sam," she replied, holding out her hand.

Daniel reached forward and shook it. "Nice to meet you…glad I'm not the only one new."

"Me too," Sam replied. "So where'd you come from?"

"Egypt," Daniel replied. "Parents were studying the tomb of an ancient pharaoh no one's ever heard of…"

"They're Egyptologists?" Sam asked.

"No, well I suppose…more like archaeologists," Daniel grinned proudly. "What bout you're parents?"

"Daddy's in the Air For…"

Before she finished her sentence she was cut off by the loud ringing of the school bell. She looked up at the sign. "South Glen Colorado - Elementary School" it read. Two guys walked past towards the school entrance. One of them was playing with a yoyo, but as they walked everyone seemed to move away from them, as if they were the coolest of the cool. The one with the yoyo was wearing baggy jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket, he had scuffed shoes and brown hair which stuck up in all directions from underneath his baseball cap. The other one was a tall, big, black guy with a shaved head. He wore green army patterned pants and a black t-shirt.

"I wonder who they are…" Sam said.

Daniel opened his mouth as if to reply, but then closed it again, watching the two guys curiously. "I wonder..." he said thoughtfully, then shook his head.

"You wonder?" Sam asked.

"I wonder where we're supposed to line up," Daniel said quickly.

A short girl with brown hair in pigtails, wearing a pink skirt and purple jumper walked past just at that moment.

"Excuse me," Sam said.

The girl turned around and smiled politely. "Yes?"

"Where are we supposed to be?" Sam asked.

"Oh," the girl grinned. "You're new! Yay I love meeting new people. What year level are you in?"

"Third grade," Daniel replied.

She smiled even wider. "Yay you're with me! Come on I'll show you where to go!"

She grabbed both their arms and skipped towards the rest of the school.

"I'm Janet," she said. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Daniel Jackson and this is Sam," Daniel said.

"Samantha Carter," Sam finished.

"Cool," Janet replied, joining the end of one of the lines.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before the teachers all came out and found their classes. One by one the classes all disappeared into the building, the third grade class seemed to be the last one to leave.

Their teacher was a short, slightly overweight, bald man who seemed nice enough. But Sam was reminded of someone who would work in the military with her dad, not a third grade teacher. He lead their class to a classroom on the top floor of the building and they all sat down at chosen tables in pairs. Sam chose to share a table with Daniel, considering Janet already seemed to know most of the people in the building.

"Now class, I'm going to be your teacher for this year, my name's Mr Hammond," he smiled at everyone. "Now I know who some of you are because I taught you in first grade, but there are a lot of new faces. We'll start with the roll."

He read names off the list. When it came to Sam's name and she raised her hands and announced she was there, most of the class turned to stare at her. The same thing happened when Daniel's name was called out.

"Jack O'Neill," Mr Hammond called.

"Yasureyabetcha," a voice came from behind.

Sam looked backwards slightly at the row behind her where the two boys she had seen earlier were sitting. The one with the yoyo – who was still playing with it – raised his hand lazily to acknowledge he was there.

"Murray Taylor," was a couple of names later, Sam was still looking back at Jack. She moved her eyes to the boy sitting next to him. He was sitting upright in his chair, feet planted on the ground. As his name was called he raised his hand straight into the air. When he noticed Sam staring at her he raised an eyebrow, but he didn't smile or seem to acknowledge her in any other way.

She spun back around to face the front.

Janet leaned over from the desk next to her. "I wouldn't be scared of him, he's nice, really…just a bit odd sometimes, comes from some place far away. But he's nice."

"If you say so…" she nodded at Jack. "What bout him?"

"That depends if you're on his good or bad side," Janet said. "Murray there tends to take Jack's lead, I s'pose he trusts him or somethink."

"Ms Frasier, do you have a problem you'd like to share with the class?" Mr Hammond asked.

Janet froze and snapped back into her position at her table. "No sir."

"Good," Mr Hammond said. "Well I thought we'd start with getting to know each other. I'm going to put you in groups of six and I want you to get to know everyone in your group."

He read out names. Sam heard her name and wandered to the corner where he'd told her to go and sit. A couple of seconds later she was joined by Janet and Daniel. Then by another boy who had a really big smile on his face, and blue eyes with light brown hair. He was wearing a tight navy blue t-shirt and red tracksuit pants. Then Jack and Murray both came and sat down with them.

"Hey Frasier," Jack said to Janet as he sat down, he then continued to look at the other three. "Hi, I'm Jack."

"Samantha Carter," Sam said. "But you can call me Sam."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Of course…Sam…and you?"

"Jonas," the other boy answered, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, Jack ignored it and turned to Daniel.

"Long time no see," he said.

"You too," Daniel said, smiling.

Sam looked surprised. She hadn't expected these two to be friends. They were complete opposites, well from what she'd seen. Jack obviously noticed the look of surprise on her face.

"Summer camp," he said. "Long story…"

Daniel smiled mischievously.

"This is T-man," Jack said, pointing at Murray.

Murray smile slightly in the corner of his mouth and nodded his head, but remained silent.

Jonas pulled a banana out of his lunchbox which he had sitting on his lap and started eating it. The entire circle watched him.

"Hungry?" Jack asked.

"Mmmm hmm," Jonas replied.

Sam smothered a smile.

"So, where bouts you from?" Jack looked at Sam.

"California last," Sam replied.

"Last? How many places you lived?" Jack asked.

"Lots…daddy's in the Air Force," Sam replied.

"Air Force? Ha…so you hang out on all those bases and stuff? So do I, my dad's in the Air Force too…he's a General," Jack said.

"So's mine," Sam retorted.

"Is not," Jack said.

"You wanna bet?"

"I don't believe you, you're just a weak little girl.'

"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestle any day."

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Ok fine then, arm wrestle…"

"I think not Mr O'Neill," Mr Hammond said from behind them.

They all looked up at him.

"That's enough for today, we're going to start classwork now," Hammond walked back over to his desk.

The six eight-year-olds got up off the ground and walked back to their desks. It was only another hour or so till recess.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I know nothing's really happened yet**

**But it WILL I promise!**


	2. Recess

**A/N: **_Hell guys, I dun I've ever had that many reviews overnight in my LIFE lol! is in shock thanks so much!! A couple of u said it doesn't go with the show & timeline and stuff…well nah, it's a fan fic…it doesn't have to :D – just pretend its an AU! This is all for fun!_

**Chapter Two: Recess**

****

Sam sat under a large oak tree eating her yoghurt she'd brought from home and reading a book she'd taken from the library. It was the fourth day of school at her new school, her best friend was starting to look like it would be Janet. But she was nowhere to be found that day, so Sam sat alone under the tree.

She looked up and noticed Jack, Murray and Daniel sitting at a table nearby, talking among themselves. She gathered her stuff and walked over to them, sitting down next to Daniel.

"Hey Carter," Jack said.

"Hello," Sam replied. "What you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied.

Murray nodded.

"Come on you gotta be doing something," Sam said.

"You can't join in, you're a girl," Jack said.

"I'm just as good as any guy," Sam shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I bet I can do anything as good if not better than you," Sam replied.

"OK then, race you," Jack said.

"Fine."

"Fine."

For a moment they sat glaring at each other. Daniel coughed and they both looked at him.

"You were gonna race?" he said.

Both Sam and Jack stood up and looked around.

"Race you from the front gate to the classroom," Jack said.

"Sounds good to me," Sam replied.

They both walked off, leaving their stuff on the table, headed for the school gate. Daniel and Murray looked at each other and shrugged. Daniel pulled out a pack of cards and held it up.

"Game?" he suggested.

Murray nodded.

-----------

"GO!" Jack shouted.

Sam sprinted off and ran towards the school building, she could feel Jack at her side running as well. She was determined to beat him. There was no way she could let him win. She ducked underneath the arms of a couple of girls who were shaking hands and up the stairs of the school building, through the door…and right into the principal and then found herself on lying on the floor, Jack on her left also lying on the floor.

They both looked up at the principal and grinned innocently. He glared back at them. The grins disappeared from both their faces.

"Stand up," he shouted.

Sam jumped up as quickly as possible and Jack took his time clambering to his feet. They both stood in front of the tall, grey haired man.

"To my office," he shouted.

They both walked sulkily towards his office and sat down on the bench outside. Sam looked at the name plate on the door. _Mr Kinsey School Principal_ it read.

"This is so unfair," Jack said. "It's cos you're a girl, you couldn't deal with a race."

"Excuse me, but as far as I remember you ran into Mr Kinsey at exactly the same time I did," Sam replied.

"Did not," Jack replied.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did…"

"Mr O'Neill and your friend, in my office – NOW," Kinsey shouted.

Sam grinned. "I see he knows your name. I wonder why that could be…been here before?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her and stormed into Kinsey's office, sitting down on the chair closest to him. Sam followed, grabbing a chair from near the wall and sitting down next to Jack.

"Stand up," Kinsey said.

They both jumped to their feet as if in shock. Kinsey sat down at his desk and looked at them.

"What were you thinking? Running through the school hallway? You could've hurt someone," Kinsey said.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Jack said.

"You were running the wrong direction Mr O'Neill, the toilet block is nowhere near the building you were running through," Kinsey replied. "What were you really doing?"

Sam didn't like this guy. He seemed to have it in for Jack, and maybe he had a reason, but it still wasn't fair.

"We were training for the cross country team, sir," Sam said.

Kinsey looked at her.

"And you are?"

"Samantha Carter," she replied.

"Ah, I see…and why were you practicing for the cross country team inside?" Kinsey continued.

"We weren't, we just ran up the stairs and hadn't quite finished slowing down yet before we ran into you, we're really sorry," Sam continued. "We won't do it again."

Kinsey glared at Jack again. "You better not…fair enough, you're excused this time. But you watch out – I'll be watching you….both. Now get lost."

They both turned and walked quickly out of the door.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"You're welcome," Sam grinned at him.

"Maybe you aren't so bad for a girl," he said, grinning back. "Come on, we better go and find Daniel and Teal'c."

They found the others, playing cards still at the table where they'd left them and they told them the whole story.

"He sounds evil," Daniel said. "I wish we could get rid of him."

"I'd enjoy trying," Jack grumbled.

Suddenly two guys sat down on the edge of the table, both of them grinning.

"Guess what?" asked the shorter, stubbier one.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It'd my birfday!" he finished, then he seemed to notice Sam. "Oh hey, you're in Hammond's class aren't you? Hi I'm Charlie Kawalsky and this is Feretti!"

"Hi," Sam replied. "I'm Sam Carter."

"Nice to meet you Sam," Feretti replied.

"So anyways, Mum said I can have a birfday party on Saturday! I have birthday invitations in my bag! Sorry Sam I don't have one for you, but you can come if you want?" Kawalsky offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" Sam replied.

"You coming Daniel? Haven't talked to ya for a while kiddo," Kawalsky replied.

"I'll see," Daniel replied.

Daniel kept surprising Sam. How did he know everyone in this school? It was so strange.

"You wanna come to the canteen, get some food?" Feretti asked.

Jack and Murray both got up at the mention of food.

"Yep," Jack replied, then he turned to Sam and Daniel. "We'll be back."

They walked off towards the canteen. Sam turned to face Daniel.

"How you know everyone?" Sam asked.

Daniel grinned. "Summer camp…I guess I just got lucky that they all happen to come here. Jack, Kawalsky and Feretti were all in my cabin. They didn't like me much though. They hid stuff in my bed, and in my shoes and they drew on my face while I was asleep and stuff. But then one hike we kinda got lost and ended up spending a couple of nights alone living in a tent. Then we got attacked by a bear…oh well Jack did while he was looking for something to eat and we all helped save him."

Sam gaped. "How?"

"Well we just kinda threw stuff at it and then Jack had climbed up the tree and the bear suddenly took an interest in us instead. So anyways we climbed up the top of this ridge thing and Kawalsky pushed this large rock and it landed on the bear and it was pretty gross," Daniel screwed up his nose. "But then we'd saved Jack was it was all good."

"How'd you get back to camp?" Sam asked.

"Couple of ground leaders found us," Daniel said. "They were out searching and they heard us screaming and found us."

Sam grinned. "Wow, that's cool. So did you know they all went to this school when you came here?"

"Nope," Daniel replied. "I was surprised to see Jack on the first day."

"And what about Murray…does he talk?" Sam asked.

"Indeed," a voice said from behind her.

She spun around on her seat and found Murray standing behind her. She turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" she was cut off.

"It's OK Carter," Jack said. "He never talks. Do ya T-man?"

"I do talk," Murray said defiantly. "When I have good reason to do so."

Sam grinned.

Kawalsky bounced over shoved an invitation into Jack, Murray and Daniel's hands. Then handed a piece of paper to Sam. She opened it. It read:  
  
_Dear Sam_

_Yuo__ R Invitidet 2 Charlie Kawalsky's 9th birthday party on Saterday at __1am__ or pm…the aftrnon 1._

_Please say yes by tomorow _

_Charlie Kawalsky_

Sam grinned, he obviously wasn't very good at spelling. She looked up.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll try and come," Sam replied.

"Yay, and bring a present," he grinned. "I like presents. Have any of yous seen Janet Frasier?"

"She's not here today," Jack replied. "I'm riding past her house this afternoon on my way home though, I could give it to her?"

"I'll come," Sam said. "See if she's OK."

"Coolies," Kawalsky said, handing the invitation to Jack to give to her.

Just then the bell rang. Kawalsky and Feretti headed off to the fourth grade classes leaving the others to pack up their stuff and go back to their class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review guys!! Thanks so much for the all reviews last time!! There'll be more soon enough**


	3. Class Project

**A/N: Sorry I taken a while to get this up! I started it straight after the second chapter - but then i dislocated my wrist (dont ask) so i havent been able to type much the last couple of days lol!! But here you go! Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: School Project**

****

They all trudged back into the classroom. Mr Hammond eyed Jack and Sam suspiciously, as they entered the room, as if he knew how close they'd been to getting in trouble during recess.

"Now, we're going to be doing a project on Ancient Egypt," Mr Hammond announced.

A few people in the class sat up a bit straighter, suddenly interested in learning something.

Sam raised her hand.

"Yes Samantha?" Hammond asked.

"What about it?" Sam asked.

"I just want you to pick one person or event from Egyptian history and research it. You will be working in groups of four or five," Hammond continued. "Please get into groups, anyone left over I will ad into a group."

Jack, Murray and Daniel headed off together, Sam followed, sitting down in the corner with them.

"Cool, two smart people," Jack grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"I love history its so exciting," Daniel replied. "And especially because it's Egypt. I think we should do something on the gods, they're really exciting. Maybe on Osiris and Isis, they're interesting I like them. Oh, oh, oh, or we could do something on…"

Sam turned to face Jack. "Or we could just leave it to him to do the assignment on his own."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack replied.

Hammond walked over, Jonas was tagging along behind him, eating a chocolate cookie.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled. "Just what we need. Banana boy."

"Now I would like Jonas Quinn to join your group, if that's OK with everybody?" Hammond said.

"Fine," Sam grinned.

Jonas sat down next to her and grinned back. "I always like learning about new things."

"That's two of em," Jack replied.

"You do too?" Jonas looked excited.

"No," Jack replied, nodding at Daniel. "You might wanna talk to him."

Daniel was still talking to himself about Egyptian gods, Murray was listening slightly. Daniel had gotten himself so excited that his overly large glasses had slid halfway down his face and were now about to fall off.

Sam pushed them back up so they were on his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, shocked that something had happened in the real world, and then continued telling Murray about Anubis.

Jack leaned across and hit Daniel over the head.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Shut up," Jack said.

"Oh…oh OK," Daniel sounded depressed, but didn't complain.

"So what shall we do this project on?" Jack asked.

"Egyptian gods," Sam replied, knowing this would make Daniel extremely happy.

It did, he was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll start tonight," he said.

"You do that," Jack replied. "So now that's sorted, lets sleep."

Jonas was munching on an apple now. Everyone sat, staring at him.

"Do you eat _all_ day?" Jack asked him.

Jonas made some mumbling noise that resemble a "no" and continued eating his apple.

------------------------

"Jack wait up," Sam said, wheeling her bike up to where Jack was standing. "You still going by Janet's place?"

"Yasureyabetcha!" Jack replied.

"I'll come," Sam said. "Does she live far?"

"Not really," Jack replied. "I wouldn't be riding there if she did."

He grinned. Sam watched as Murray and Daniel walked out of the schooling chatting away, Jonas following in their footsteps, to her surprise – he wasn't eating anything.

"What you think I should get Kawalsky for his birthday party?" Sam asked.

"Action figure…if it was Feretti I'd say 'Major Matt Mason' figurine but its Kawalsky, he's harder to pick. Maybe Action Man?" Jack shrugged. "I'm getting him a LA Lakers cap."

"Cool," Sam replied.

"So where abouts you live?" Jack asked.

Sam pointed in the opposite direction. "That way."

"Near the mall?" Jack asked.

"Nah, the Air Force base," Sam replied.

"Ooh," Jack said. "Lets go."

They both hopped on their bikes and Jack took off.

"Follow me," he said.

They rode for about six or seven minutes till they reached a small brick house with a white fence and roses in the front garden. Sam smiled, it looked like the kind of house that Janet would come from. They left their bikes leaning against her front fence and walked up to the front door. Jack rung the doorbell.

"Yes?" a lady with brown hair answered the door, she looked friendly. "Oh hi Jack, come in – Janet will be glad to see you. And who are you?"

"I'm Sam!" Sam smiled up at Janet's mum.

"Hello Sam," Mrs Frasier said. "Come in, come in."

"Jack! Sam!" Janet said, as they walked into the living room where she was watching TV.

"Hey Frasier…what you doing – slacking off school?" Jack asked.

"No I got tonsillitis," Janet replied.

"Yuck," Sam said. "I hate tonsillitis."

"I gots to eat ice-cream all day," Janet grinned, holding up her bowl. "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

"We brought you Kawalsky's birthday invitation," Jack answered, handing it to her.

"Oh cool! But I dunno if I can go, I might infect everyone. Tonsillitis is highly contagious you know," Janet said.

Jack and Sam both took a step back.

"Good idea," Janet replied. "Hold on…since when are you two talking to each other?"

"Since today," Sam said. "Mr Kinsey got us both in trouble, cos we were running in the hallway…"

"But Carter got us outta it safely," Jack grinned.

"But if we're caught again we're in big trouble," Sam finished.

"Wow, sounds like you had an exciting day," Janet said.

"Oh yeah and we're doing projects on Egypt!" Jack continued. "I think you're in a group with Sarah Gardner, Paul Davies and Harry Maybourne…"

"Oh cool, thanks!" Janet grinned.

"Well we have to go," Jack replied.

"Yeah," Sam said looking at her watch. "Hope you feel better Janet!"

"Thanks!" Janet replied. "Say sorry to Kawalsky for me not being able to go to his party…"

"Will do!" Jack replied.

Then the two of them walked back out to their bikes.

"Sam?" came a voice from across the street.

Sam looked up in surprise. "Oh…hi Mark."

Her brother was standing on the other side of the road, looking angry, he made his way across to their side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Visiting a friend who was sick to give her homework," Sam replied.

"Go home!" Mark said. "Dad'll be pissed off if he gets home and you're not there."

"He's never home till at least seven," Sam replied.

"You little shit, go home, if you're not there I get in trouble," Mark continued.

"Shut up," Jack said suddenly.

"What was that? Oh Sammie has her little friends sticking up for her," Mark rolls his eyes. "Sam just get home OK? I have to go out and dad's gonna be wanting dinner by the time he gets home."

"I can't cook," Sam replied.

"You can now," Mark replied. "Order takeaway or something."

With that he jumped back on his bike and rode off.

"Well he's a jerk and a half," Jack muttered as her rode off.

"No, he means well…he's just gotten used to talking like that because he hangs around with all the older kids at the base," Sam said. "Well he doesn't know anyone yet, but back where we used to live he hung around with a gang of teenagers on the base. He's nice usually, just in a bad mood at the moment."

"You want me to come over?" Jack asked.

"Can you cook?" Sam asked.

"No…" Jack replied, then he grinned. "But I can try."

"Hmm I dun even know how to turn the stove on," Sam said. "We can just order take out."

"Sounds good to me, I'm still coming over though!" Jack said.

"Won't your parents want you home?" Sam asked.

"Nah, they're never around – they won't be home for ages," Jack replied. "We can keep each other company."

"Sounds good to me," Sam replied.

------------

Jack put his helmet down on Sam's desk. "Whoa."

"What?" Sam asked, throwing her schoolbag down on her bed.

"It's so…starry," he said, looking around.

Her wall was covered from floor to roof with posters of stars, planets, galaxies and anything else to do with astronomy. She had two book shelves – filled with books about the same material. In the corner sat a computer.

Jack sat down at the computer and turned it on. "You have no games."

"No," Sam replied.

"Well what do you use it for?" Jack asked.

Sam moved her telescope out of the way and opened her blinds. "Stuff."

He sighed. "Playstation? Nintendo? Xbox?"

"All brothers, I wouldn't touch 'em," Sam replied.

"Dog?" Jack asked hopefully.

Sam shook her head.

"Damn," Jack said. "What do you do?"

"Make stuff, fix things, read…" she replied.

Jack looked stunned. "You don't play sport? Go fishing? Play computer games?"

Sam shook her head.

"You gotta learn how to live a little!" he said. "Me and Dad are going fishing this weekend, you should come."

"I can't," Sam replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I have homework," Sam continued.

"No you don't…cos then I'd have homework – well besides that stupid Egypt project which Daniel's doing for us…" Jack said.

"He is not doing it _for_ us Jack, he's just starting it for us," Sam said.

"Oh…same thing," Jack said.

Sam smiled and shook her. "You want cookies?"

"Ooh food! Now we're talking," Jack said, jumping up from the computer chair and bouncing out of her room.

Sam followed, glad she had changed the topic. Fishing was really not her idea of a fun weekend. She would much prefer to stay at home and read the new book on black holes she'd bought a few days before.

She found Jack with two cookies already in his hand. He handed one to Sam.

"There you go!" he said.

"Who's house is this again?" she asked.

Jack grinned, then the grin disappeared from his face.

"Mine," said a stern voice from behind Sam.

She spun around to find her Dad standing behind them.

"I think it's time you went home young man," he said.

Jack nodded and ran back to Sam's room, grabbing his bag & his helmet, waving to her and disappearing quickly.

"I don't want you to have friends over when I'm not home," he ordered. "Now go to your room."

Sam nodded and walked back to her room, her day had been ruined. She was having fun for the first time in years with another person, and her Dad had to come home and ruin it.

She kicked her door shut and sat down on her bed, picking up her astronomy book and blocking out the world around her. Why couldn't her mum still be around?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: _I know Sam's mum died when she was 11, but for the purpose of this story pretend its already happened…PLEASE REVIEW :D_**


	4. Happy Birfday

**A/N: **_Hey guys sorry been a couple of days!! This might be a short chapter!! But it shouldn't be TOO long before my next one…even though I have this massive pile of homework glaring at me from afar…and I only have 6 days till school starts again…but I'll try :D_

**===============================================**

**Chapter Four: Happy Birfday**

****

Sam handed the present over to Kawalsky. He grinned at her.

"Fanks," he said, putting it on the table with all his other presents.

Kawalsky was having a McDonalds party. There was about 20 people from school there. Some from Sam's year level and some for the fourth grade.

"Everyone's in the playground!" Kawalsky said. "You should find Jack, Daniel, Murray & Janet and stuff out there."

"Thanks!" Sam said, smiling, then running out to the playground to join the others.

"Sam!" she heard Janet and Daniel shout at the same time.

"Hello!" Sam replied, skipping over to them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Afternoon Carter," Jack said, appearing behind her, water gun held in his hand and Teal'c standing at his side.

"Hi," she said.

"Guess what?" Daniel said to the group.

"What?" they all asked.

"I started on the project, I've done 12 pages," Daniel said.

They all stared blankly at him.

"You know Daniel the project only has to be 6 pages long…" Sam said.

"Oh…I guess I got a bit carried away," he creased his forehead. "Anyways, I was thinking, cos my parents work at the museum, we can go there and take a look at all the Egyptian stuff."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said, a tone of sarcasm in his voice, but Daniel didn't seem to pick it up. "What do you think T-man?"

"I am in agreement with O'Neill," Murray replied.

"Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Sam replied, smiling. "What about Jonas?"

"Oi! Banana boy!" Jack called.

Jonas looked up from his seat on the bench where he was eating an apple at them.

"Yeah?" Jonas asked.

"Over here," Jack said.

Jonas stood up and walked, dragging his feet, over to where the others were standing. "Is lunch ready? I'm hungry."

Jack exchanged a glance with Janet who ignored him completely. It was against her grain to be mean to anyone.

"Can you come to the museum after school on say Monday?" Daniel asked.

Jonas nodded and grinned.

Jack winced and looked inside. "Oh look here comes the food!"

At the word 'food' the entire party ran inside and took their seats eagerly. Sam found herself sitting down next to someone she'd never met before.

"Hi I'm Sam," she said smiling at the small chubby boy.

"I'm Harry," he said, with a mouthful of chicken nuggets.

Sam pulled a face and turned back around to face Daniel. He looked at Harry strangely and then pulled out his cheeseburger and started eating it. Sam did the same. Then a pretty girl with curly strawberry blonde hair sat down next to Daniel and smiled at him.

"Hi Daniel, is it OK if I sit here?" the girl asked, she had an English accent.

Daniel turned bright red. "Hi Sarah."

"Well someone has a crush," Harry said, grinning evilly.

Daniel turned about 10 shades of red darker.

"Back off Maybourne," Jack said from the table next to them.

"Sorry Jack," Harry said, still grinning at Daniel.

Sarah was now unwrapping her Care Bear toy and ignoring the conversation going on around her.

"So, did you want to come to the museum with us on Monday – we're going to look at Egyptian stuff," Daniel said.

"I can't," Sarah replied. "But I would love to, I really love Egypt."

Sam frowned. How come Sarah got invited? She wasn't in their group. If Sam remembered correctly Sarah was in _Janet's_ group. Along with Harry and someone else…Sam couldn't remember who.

Sam looked back to see Harry stealing her ketchup.

"Hey," she said. "What do you think you're doing?"

She snatched it back.

"Get lost," she said to him.

Harry looked innocent, yet an evil smile was playing behind his lips. "I'm sorry I thought it was mine."

Sam glared at him, but let it go. It wasn't worth the trouble. She did however moved further away from Harry and closer to the edge of the table, making sure that her food was right on the edge, so Harry couldn't get his grubby little fingers near it.

"Eeew! GIRL GERMS!" she heard someone shout from the end of the row of tables.

She looked down to where a geeky looking boy wearing a checked shirt and overalls was leaning as far away as possible from the girl next to him.

"Rodney McKay," Jack explained from the table next to them. "He's a bit strange."

Sam didn't recognize the girl that McKay seemed to be afraid of, but she felt sorry for her. Not because McKay had shouted out "GIRL GERMS!" but because she had to sit near the strange guy. McKay grabbed his meal and walked over to another table and sat down by himself. Sam wondered what had made him think he had girl germs…

Just then the birthday cake appeared, being carried by a McDonalds employee. She put it down on the table in front of Kawalsky, which was the table where Jack, Teal'c and Feretti were also sitting.

Kawalsky blew out his candles, spitting all over the cake, and the grinned.

"If you touch the bottom you have to kiss the nearest girl!" Feretti reminded him.

"It's if it comes out dirty," Jack replied.

"We'll make it both," Daniel decided before they got into an argument.

Kawalsky put the knife in, it didn't touch the bottom or come out dirty, thank goodness, considering Sam was the closest girl and she didn't really fancy boy germs at that point.

------

Later that afternoon Sam sat on her bed reading her book. She was enjoying the peace and quiet when…

_BANG_

Sam looked up from her book. That was the fourth loud crashing noise she'd heard in the past ten minutes. Mark had a friend over, and if they were wrecking stuff her dad wouldn't be in a very good mood when he got home.

She stood up and pulled her door open, walking into the kitchen area.

"What're you doing?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Mark grinned at her. "Cooking."

"That doesn't sound like cooking…" Sam accused.

"Go back to your room midget," Mark replied.

"Well I'm hungry," Sam said, walking down the steps into the actual kitchen and pulling open the pantry door.

The two boys continued staring at her as she looked through her cupboard.

"Who's your friend?" Sam asked, turning around after she found herself a box of Oreo's.

"Pete Shanahan," Mark replied.

Sam looked at him. He didn't seem very nice. He seemed very…Sam couldn't think of any word to explain him. Didn't interest her though.

"Hmm," she replied. "Well I'm not gonna be blamed if you blow up the kitchen."

With that she walked into the lounge room adjoining the kitchen and turned on the TV.

"Ah, Sam, can't you just go back to your room?" Mark asked.

"Yeah we're busy," Pete said.

"I don't care what you're doing," Sam replied. "I'm watching TV."

Mark sighed loudly and turned back around. "Doesn't matter, she won't tell on us."

"What're you doing anyway?" Sam asked, turning around and sitting on her knees on the couch, facing the two pre-teens.

They ignored her. After a few minutes she figured out what they were doing…making explosives.

"Dad's gonna kill you, if you don't kill yourselves first…" Sam said, eyeing the clock on the wall. "And he'll be home in ten minutes."

Mark looked at the clock. "Crap! Quick hide everything."

Him and Pete pulled everything out of the kitchen sink and cleaned everything up from the bench and shoved it back into Mark's backpack.

"OW!" Pete shouted, pulling his hand outta the backpack and showing Mark the large cut on his hand. "I cut myself."

Sam grinned. Served him right. She turned around and went back to watching the TV.

Mark and Pete disappeared into Mark's bedroom and suddenly Sam felt very lonely. She got up and pulled the screen door that led into the backyard open, stepping outside. It was getting colder, as September usually did, but it was still warm enough to step outside in jeans and a t-shirt. She wandered over to the swing and sat down, swinging her legs but not really going anywhere.

She looked up.

A bright light flew straight over her head.

"Whoa…" she whispered.

She was used to seeing fighter jets flying around at strange hours, but this was something else. She recognized this as a comet…maybe an asteroid…some kind of meteorite anyway. She followed it across the sky and bent backwards on the swing, watching it fly over.

She suddenly saw a bright flash, followed by a loud noise.

"Whoa…" she repeated louder.

Mark and Pete came running outside.

"What was that? What did you do?" Mark asked.

"Nothing! A meteorite just hit the ground not far away," Sam said, pulling herself upwards on the swing again and facing the boys. "Not that you'd care."

"Oh," Mark said, looking disappointed.

He nodded to Pete and they both disappeared inside again. Sam looked again at the horizon, only visible to her because they lived close to the top of a hill. She couldn't figure out exactly where the meteorite had landed, except that it was somewhere just out of town.

She would find it the next day.

"MARK!" she heard a scream from inside, revealing to her that her father was home.

She sighed and jumped off the swing, walking back inside to research comets and asteroids.

==================================================

**A/N: **_Ok so maybe it wasn't that short! Lol!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	5. Visit to the Museum

**A/N: **_waves HEY GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews I love you all very much lol!! I'm so confused with ff.n at the moment – cos it says I have 5 chapters…but I only posted four…well I will have posted five now…but it's added an extra chapter onto my chapter count – but there isn't one! Lol! So strange…anywayz here we go again :D_

_Ooh and I know I keep calling Murray "Teal'c" but that's just habit lol ignore it! _

****

**Chapter Five: Visit to the Museum**

"Ready?" Daniel asked, bouncing up and down on the spot.

Jack was watching him doing so, looking up and then down. Suddenly he put his hand on Daniel's shoulder, holding down. "Stop it. It's annoying."

"Oh, sorry," Daniel said.

"Ready," Sam said, appearing behind them. "Where's Murray?"

"I am here SamanthaCarter," Murray appeared behind her.

Sam jumped and looked at him.

"Where's banana boy?" Jack asked.

He didn't miraculously appear behind them as the other two had just done.

They were standing outside the school building getting ready for their big trip to the museum. Jonas was late…as usual.

"Let's just go without him," Jack said.

Just then Sarah walked past and stopped next to Daniel. "Hey Daniel."

Daniel turned red. "Hi…Sarah…"

Sam grinned and exchanged a knowing look with Jack.

"Hope you have fun at the museum," Sarah said, then she kissed him on the cheek and left.

Daniel's jaw looked like it was about to fall to the ground.

"B…by…bye," he stuttered as she walked off.

Sam turned to find Janet standing next to her. Her jaw seemed like it was about to fall on the ground too.

"We got married first grade!" Janet said. "Don't you like me anymore?"

Daniel's eyes went wide. "No…what…I mean…that wasn't real marriage. We were only playing."

"I wasn't!" Janet started crying and ran off.

"Oh…oh whoops…" Daniel said.

"Good one Danny-boy," Jack said, almost coldly.

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose where they were falling off, being the incredibly large size that they were.

"What should I do?" Daniel asked. "I was only playing mothers and fathers with Janet…not that I like Sarah."

"No of course not," Jack rolled his eyes.

"What's happening?" Jonas appeared next to Daniel, seeming to notice that something was up.

"Nothing," Jack said. "Where have you been?"

"I had to talk to Mr Hammond, he confiscated my potato chips during class and I wanted them back," Jonas said.

"How unusual," Daniel muttered, now in a bad mood. "Let's go."

Daniel trudged his way out of the school gates, Jack and Murray walked confidently after him and Sam and Jonas trailed at the back.

"So where did you come from?" Jonas asked.

"I moved from…well the last place I lived was Seattle…I've lived in lots of places though," Sam said.

"I'm not from around here either," Jonas replied. "But the food here is much better, so I'm happy I live here now."

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Far away," Jonas replied.

Sam gathered he either didn't wanna share or he didn't know.

"So…you like food huh?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jonas replied.

"And what do you do on the weekend?" Sam asked.

"I watch TV," Jonas grinned at her. "I love the weather channel. It fascinates me."

OK astronomy was one thing, but the weather channel really wasn't that interesting. But if that's what he wanted to do…

"Sounds interesting," Sam replied, climbing onto the school bus after the others.

She sat down next to Daniel, Jonas sat across from them, Jack and Murray sat behind. The bus trip into downtown took them about twenty minutes, and by the time they had finally reached the museum Daniel was in a good mood again, bouncing around in his seat.

"We're here!" he said, jumping up.

Sam moved out of his way quickly and he ran to the front of the bus. She picked up her bag and followed. They reconvened outside the front door of the museum.

"Mum'll meet us here," Daniel said.

Sure enough a few seconds later woman that resembled Daniel, except older and kinda cooler looking, walked up to them.

"Hey guys! You excited bout this project? I know Daniel is, he loves Egypt, don't you kiddo?" she said.

Daniel nodded excitedly.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Lets go," Daniel said, grabbing his mum's hand and running inside. The others followed, not quite as enthusiastic.

"Why am I here?" Jack asked himself.

"Because you said you would come," Sam reminded him.

"Thanks for that Carter," Jack replied, sarcastically.

"Anytime," she replied, grinning at him.

They walked silently through dinosaurs and cave men till they finally reached the mummies and a big sign that said "Display on Egyptian Gods this way". They followed the sign and came into a room full of Egyptian things.

"Cool," Jonas said to himself as they walked in.

Sam looked around. It was cool, extremely cool. Egypt was cool, she appreciated any form of science. She shot a look at Jack, wondering what he thought of the place. He didn't seem to be as disinterested as he always pretended to be.

"Now I'm gonna leave you guys here and be back in half an hour," Daniel's mum told them. "Bye sweetie."

Daniel looked uncomfortable as she hugged him and walked off.

"So what exactly are we supposed to look at Danny?" Jack asked.

"Uh, well I was thinking we'd all research one Egyptian God each, and write a couple of pages on that particular god," Daniel said.

"I'll do this one," Jack said, pointing at the name of the display.

"Anubis?" Daniel asked.

"Yes…that's the one," Jack said. "Looks cool."

"All right I'll do this one," Sam said, pointing at the one next to her.

She turned and looked at the name plate on the display. Baal. Hmm, interesting. There wasn't really much in the display about him, but she was sure she could find something in a library or something.

Suddenly the lights all flicked off. Sam looked around, the only lighting came from the faint glow of the exit lights, which created an eerie green look.

"Hello?" Jack called. "Anybody out there?"

"Jack that might not be such a good idea," Daniel said.

"Why? Mummies might attack us?" Sam could almost picture Jack grinning widely in the darkness.

"Ah…no…of course not," Daniel said, not sounding so sure.

"I'm scared," Jonas's voice penetrated the darkness.

"It's OK," Sam said, reassuringly. "Everything'll be fine."

A loud bang came from behind them and they all spun around to face the direction they had come in. The door had slammed shut and they could hear the locks now being slid shut behind whoever had come in.

"Who's there?" Jack asked, not sounding quite so sure of himself anymore.

Suddenly dim lights came on around the room and the person who had entered the room was visible.

"Sarah?" Daniel blinked, stepping forward.

She raised her hand, which was blanketed with a strange device that wrapped itself around her wrist and fingers, centred with an orange jewel, and Daniel was flung backwards against a crate.

"Hey!" Jack said. "Back off!"

"I am Osiris," Sarah said, her eyes glowing. "You will do what I say or you will suffer for your insolence!"

=================================================

**A/N: **_Dum dum DUM…please review :D!! _


	6. Osiris

**A/N:**_ Hey guys sorry bout the wait!! Back at school again!! yaay…sense the sarcasm!? Well its there…But its not TOO bad…looks undone maths homework…then back to fan fic Hmm…priorities of course…starts writing fan fic_

**==============================================**

**Chapter Six: Osiris**

****

"What's that mean?" Jack whispered to Sam. "Insolence?"

"Be quiet," Sarah demanded, thrusting her arm forwards and Jack shot back, landing next to Daniel.

Sam ran to his side and bent down. "You OK?"

"Fine," Jack said, sitting up.

"I'm fine too," Daniel replied, still staring at Sarah. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's gone insane," Jack replied.

Jonas was standing stationary, gawking at Sarah and Murray had grabbed a nearby stick and was pointing it in her direction.

"Put it away," Sarah said to Murray.

"I will not," Murray replied. "Do not hurt my friends."

"Or what?" Sarah asked, grinning evilly. "You'll hurt me? Oh I'm offended you'd do such a thing to me Murray."

"Who are you and what've you done with Sarah?" Daniel shouted, standing up.

"HA, you're friend is gone," she replied, "You will bow down to your God."

"God? You're no god, you're a third grader," Jack said. "This display has gotten to your head."

Daniel decided at this moment in time that it would be a good idea to charge Sarah and attempt to tackle her. Instead of this happening she grabbed him around the next, her eyes glowing, and twisted him to face them.

"Move and your friend will die," she said.

They all froze, for the first time believing her words.

"Don't do that," Jonas said.

"And you're gonna stop me?" Osiris asked.

Jonas shook his head. "But its not very nice…"

"Shut up!" Osiris said.

"Ok," Jonas replied.

Osiris/Sarah glared at him but ignored him. "You have something that I need, and until I get that I'm taking something that you need."

With that a bright light appeared, and rings appeared around Sarah. And then she, and Daniel were gone.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"We have something she needs?" Sam asked.

"Were did she take DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm scared…" Jonas said.

------

_'Two children from SGC Elementary have been kidnapped by an unseen assailant as reported by four other students, also trapped in the library on Monday afternoon.'_

Sam couldn't read the rest of the article, because her Dad laid the newspaper down on the table. She reached forward and tried to pry up the corners of the newspaper.

"What're you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Trying to read," Sam replied.

"You read the newspaper?" Jacob looked surprised.

"Well usually only the science stuff but the article on the front page, I was there," Sam said.

Jacob flicked to the front page. "You were at the museum on Monday afternoon?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"It's Wednesday, how come you didn't tell me you were almost kidnapped?" Jacob asked, suddenly a look of worry crossed his face. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, but my friend Daniel is missing, and so is Sarah from school," Sam replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob asked.

Sam shrugged. "I thought you wouldn't care."

"Of course I care," Jacob replied. "I just don't show it much, probably because my line of work make you hide your feelings, and especially since your mother…"

He stopped and straightened. "Anyway I think it's time you got ready for school."

Mark came bounding down the stairs. "You want me to walk with you kiddo? Wouldn't wanna get kidnapped by aliens would we?"

He grinned at her.

She didn't reply, not wanting to let on that that's exactly what had happened.

"I can walk to school by myself," Sam replied. "Actually I'm gonna ride my bike."

She grabbed her bag from the bottom of the stairs, glared at her brother, and walked swiftly out the front door, grabbing her bike and steering it out of the gate…

…where she ran directly into Jack.

"Uh…hi," he said, staring at her with his dark brown eyes from underneath his cap. "Thought you might like some company on the way to school."

"How long you been standing out here?" she asked, surprised.

"Five minutes," he shrugged. "Didn't feel like being at school yet."

"Well, thanks," Sam smiled at him. "I appreciate it."

She started wheeling her bike down the pavement, Jack walking next to her.

"So…what're we gonna do about Daniel and Sarah?" Jack asked.

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up," Sam said.

"Well I was gonna bring it up yesterday, but you weren't at school," Jack said.

She'd faked sick because she didn't feel like going to the place that reminded her of the two friends who'd disappeared the night before.

"Look, Sarah…Osiris, whatever – she told us that we had something that she needs," Sam says. "Any idea what that is?"

Jack shook his head. "Absolutely none. I don't get many ideas…and that isn't one of the few."

Sam smiled and looked at the ground. "You think it's something _we_ have? Or something that the US has? Or something the world has?"

"You think she's actually an alien?" Jack asked, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"It's possible," Sam replied. "I mean there's gotta be life elsewhere in the universe right? It can't just be us, that's a stupid theory. If life can develop here it can develop elsewhere."

"Whatever you say," Jack replied.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"What can we do?" Jack replied.

"Nothing, because we're useless eight-year-olds," Sam sighed.

They'd reached the school gates. Janet was sitting underneath the tree crying.

"Poor Janet," Sam said.

Jack nodded in agreement. Sam locked her bike up and they both walked over to Janet.

"Hey Frasier, you OK?" Jack asked, sitting down next to her.

She sniffed. "I'm fine."

Sam bent down and looked Janet in the eyes. "We're gonna get him back Janet."

"I wanna help," she replied.

Jack shook his head. "No, I think you should leave it to us. Os…the person who took Daniel already knows who we are, and she wants something from us. She doesn't know you, well she does…but if you get involved you run the risk of being exposed and that wouldn't be good."

She looked at him confused. "Ok…"

Jack looked at Sam for help.

"Look Janet, we'll find him OK, and then I'm sure he'll come back and get married to you again," Sam said.

"Promise?" Janet asked.

"Well I can't promise he'll get married, but I can promise we'll bring him back…"

"Thanks Sam," Janet replied.

"Do you wanna go to class?" Jack asked her.

She nodded. "Mr Hammond has a box of tissues there, I need tissues my nose is all clogged."

They helped her up and walked towards the classroom.

----

Murray and Jonas were standing at the back of the classroom talking quietly when they walked in.

Janet went to the front of the room and started blowing her nose on the tissues supplied there. Jack and Sam left her and walked quietly to the back of the room. No one else was there yet.

"We think that we may have discovered what Sarah was talking about," Murray told them.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Jonas pushed towards them a book that looked suspiciously like Daniel's. In fact it was Daniel's handwriting.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"This thing that Daniel's writing about in his journal," Jonas said. "It doesn't have a name but he said it lights up when he touches it."

"Man that kid is weird," Jack muttered.

"So how do we find this thing?" Sam asked.

"Well we looked in his room last night after school, but we couldn't find anything that resembled the drawing," Jonas said.

Sam looked at Daniel's drawing…it didn't resemble anything. His drawing was worse than hers had been in kinder.

"You're supposed to be outside lining up," Hammond said from the door.

They all jumped, distracted from their thoughts and turned around.

"Coming," Jack said, leading the group out of the room.

==================================================

**A/N:**_ That's all for tonight!! There'll be more soon hopefully!! Please review :D:D:D_


	7. Into Our Own Hands

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! Here's another update cos I'm going away for the weekend! _

**===============================================**

**Chapter Seven: Into Our Own Hands**

****

"Sssh," Jack whispered, turning to face Janet who'd just stepped on a twig.

"Sorry," she whispered back, loudly.

They heard a bang from around the front of the house and all four of them froze in their tracks.

"Maybe we should've just asked if we could see Daniel's room," Sam whispered in suggestion.

"I don't think his parents would like that…" Jack replied.

"And they'd prefer for us to break in through the window?" Sam replied.

Jack chose to ignore her and watched from the bushes as Daniel's parents both got into their car and drove off. He turned his cap around so it was backwards and signalling for them all to follow him. They crept around the back of the house to where Daniel's bedroom was located, and as they'd expected the back door had been left open.

"Lets go," Jack said, running up to the door and looking around.

There was no one inside. He stepped in and looked around.

"This way," he said quietly, leading them into the hallway and then subsequently into Daniel's room.

Sam stopped as they walked in. The walls were completely covered with photos, newspaper articles and posters of Egypt. Sitting on his desk was an array of artefacts…whether they were real or not was hard to tell for the four of them. But Sam was sure Daniel knew the difference.

"OK…this was easier said than done," Jack offered.

"I do not believe it will be in this room O'Neill," Murray added his opinion.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because Osiris would not have felt the need to kidnap DanielJackson if she was aware of the whereabouts of this device," Murray said.

"Well why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Jack sighed, taking one last look around. "OK campers we're off."

He walked out of Daniel's room, back towards the back door. Sam turned to follow him, but Janet remained standing in her spot near his desk.

"Come on Janet, before Daniel's parents get home," Sam said.

"He kept my Valentine's Day card," Janet said, smiling slightly.

Sam noticed the white piece of paper with a wonky love heart drawn on the front that read "Happy Valentine's" sitting on Daniel's desk among all the Egyptian artefacts.

"Carter! Frasier!" Jack called from the back.

"Lets go," Sam said quietly.

Janet nodded and followed her, the smile disappearing again from her face.

---

"So if it's not in his house or his locker, where would it be?" Jonas asked.

"Well I don't know do I? Otherwise we would have it and this wouldn't be a problem," Jack muttered, throwing another rock into the lake.

The four of them had walked down to the park where they'd run into Jonas, who'd been feeding the ducks by himself.

Sam watched as Jack skipped a stone perfectly across the waters surface. It skipped five times before falling below the water.

"You're really good at that," Janet commented.

"It's easier today than normal," Jack muttered, doing it again.

"That's because there's no wind, so the surface tension is…" Sam stopped as she got blank stares from the others. "The water's still, makes it easier.'

"Ah," Jack said, running out of good stones he sat down next to Sam on the grass. "So where do we start?"

"Well there's lots of places that Daniel could have hidden whatever it is," Jonas said.

"But why would he hide it? He didn't know that Osiris was going to come and try snatch it back," Janet said, more to herself than to the group.

"I know," Sam said.

"What?" they all asked, except for Murray who merely raised an eyebrow.

"The other night, I saw a meteor, hitting the ground just out of town," Sam said. "From Daniel's house he would've had a perfect view of it…and he lives much closer than I do."

"Your point being?" Jack asked.

"Well wouldn't it make sense if Daniel saw it, he'd investigate? He could've done it on Saturday…before Kawalsky's party," Sam said.

"Why would he investigate?" Jack asked.

"I would've," Sam shrugged.

Jack sighed. "Where abouts did it land?"

"Bout a half hour bike ride that way," Sam pointed in the direction they had just come from…the opposite direction to their houses and school.

"For crying out loud…why does Daniel have to live for far away?" Jack muttered.

"Let's go," Jonas said, jumping up and brushing the dirt off his jeans.

"Not now," Sam said. "I have to get home before Dad does."

"Same," Jack said, running his hand through his hair and pulling his cap back on over the top of it. "We'll meet here again tomorrow, bikes ready and we're going to find out if that's where Daniel found what he did."

Everyone nodded. Jonas ran off to find his parents, who were somewhere in the park, Janet walked back towards her house which was nearby…which left Murray, Jack and Sam.

"I must return home," Murray said, nodding slightly. "I will meet you here tomorrow."

"Sure thing, see ya T," Jack said, then he turned to Sam. "You walking home?"

She nodded.

They both set off along the path that would lead them towards the main road where they could walk home.

"We're having a big baseball match on base this afternoon," Sam said. "You wanna come?"

"Your brothers friends?" Jack asked.

"Nah, couple of friends I've made who also live on the base," Sam replied.

"I should really get home," Jack replied.

"OK," Sam said, looking back out towards the lake.

"Hey O'Neill!" a voice called from behind them.

They both stopped and turned around.

Feretti and Kawalsky were standing there, grinning.

"Hi Samantha," Kawalsky said. "You guys heading home?"

They both nodded.

"Tooogether?" Feretti laughed at his own joke.

They both turned bright red.

Kawalsky hit Feretti and he stopped laughing.

"I heard Kinsey's under investigation for the possible kidnap of Daniel and Sarah," Feretti said, serious now.

"It wasn't him," Sam said.

"Who cares? At least he'll be gone for a couple of weeks!" Feretti said.

"Are they gonna find them?" Kawalsky asked, looking sad. "I don't wanna never see them again."

"If they don't, we will," Jack replied.

"How?" Kawalsky asked.

"We dunno," Jack replied. "But I'm getting back my friends."

"Good luck kiddo," Feretti replied.

"We gotta go catch a bus," Kawalsky said. "Soccer match."

"See ya guys," Feretti shouted as he walked off.

Kawalsky waved as the two of them disappeared over the hill towards the bus stop.

"Come on Carter, I'll take you home," Jack replied.

"Sam."

"Aw crap…" Jack muttered, hearing the familiar voice of her brother, and turning around to see it confirmed.

Jack had a funny feeling that Mark didn't like him very much.

"Does Dad know you're here?" Mark asked.

"Does he ever know where I am?" Sam replied.

"Good point," Mark replied, completely ignoring Jack. "Come on I'll take you home on the bus, we were just headed that way."

"OK," Sam said, turning to Jack and shrugging. "Sorry."

"It's OK," Jack said. "I'll find some way to entertain myself. See ya round Carter."

Sam looked carefully at Mark's retreating back and leaned over, kissing Jack on the cheek.

"I'll see you at school," she replied.

Jack looked at her, dumbfounded. She turned and ran after her brother. Jack carefully touched the spot where she had just kissed him. Then he wiped off the slobber.

She'd given him girl germs!

**===============================================**

**A/N:**_ I guess I never got around to finishing that on Friday night Lol! So the weekend is now over!! PLEASE REVIEW crosses fingersLets see if we can break the record of amount of reviews by this time tomorrow! Lol looks hopeful_


	8. Discoveries

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! Thanks so much for the reviews…didn't beat the record though :P!! Well here we go agaaaain…_

_==================================================_

**Chapter Eight: Discoveries**

****

Jonas dangled his legs off the end of the pier, watching the fishes swimming underneath his feet. Murray sat to his side, also staring at the fishes, but for a different reason. He didn't like fish. Or fishing…

"How come Jack never invited me fishing?" Jonas asked suddenly. "He's invited everyone else."

"Be glad," Murray responded.

"What, you don't like fishing?" Jonas asked, looking at him.

"No," Murray replied.

Jonas shrugged and pulled a banana out of his backpack and peeled it.

"What is your obsession with food JonasQuinn?" Murray asked, observantly.

"The food around here tastes great," Jonas responded, although it sounded more like "zafood down 'ere tades gret".

"You are strange, even for a human," Murray replied, turning his attention back out to the lack.

Jonas looked confused, as if he was trying to figure out if he'd just been offended or not. He looked at his watch.

"Where is everyone?" Jonas asked.

"They are late," Murray responded.

"I know," Jonas replied. "That's why I asked."

"Would you please remain quiet?" Murray asked, very loudly.

Jonas burst into tears. Murray stared at him.

What had he down wrong?

Jonas stood up and tried to run away, but ran directly into Jack and Sam.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, quietly.

"He's mean," Jonas pointed at Murray.

"What did you do now T-man?" Jack asked.

"I do not know…" Murray raised an eyebrow. "I apologize JonasQuinn."

Jonas had stopped crying, but he was still glaring at Murray.

"I'm not talking to you," Jonas said.

Jack chose to ignore them. "So we ready to head off?"

"Where is JanetFrasier?" Murray asked.

"She couldn't make it," Jack replied. "Come on kids, lets go."

Jonas made his way to Sam's side and refused to leave it throughout the entire walk from the lake back to where they had left their bikes. They all remained silent, no one really wanting to talk. It'd been almost a week since Daniel had gone missing and none of them really had an idea what had happened. If they didn't manage to find something at, wherever Sam was taking them, they had no clues.

Jack grabbed his bike and wheeled it up to the bike path that would take them directly to where they needed to go.

Sam followed him closely, trying to shake Jonas. Murray walked happily at the back, ignoring Jonas's continuous angry glares.

They jumped on their bikes and headed off, Sam and Jack in the lead. It took them about half an hour to reach the area Sam had been talking about.

"So…where now?" Jack asked.

Sam looked thoughtful, taking in her surroundings. They'd managed to ride their bikes into some kind of forest. "Up there."

She pointed to the top of an extremely steep slope. Jack took one look at it and jumped off his bike, throwing it against the cliff face next to him.

"T, Jonas you stay here and watch the bikes, Carter you're with me," Jack said.

Jonas opened his mouth the complain, but one look from Murray shut him up.

Sam put her bike carefully against a tree and started after Jack up the steep slope across from where they'd dumped their bikes. Jack clambered quickly to the top, and turned around to help Sam. She ignored his hand and pulled herself over the top of the ridge.

"I can do it," she reminded him.

"I was just offering…" he smiled his special smile. "I know you can do it."

Sam turned red, but thankfully Jack looked away at this moment, over to the other side of the ridge they'd just climbed over.

"I think we found it," he said quietly.

Sam looked down into the thick of the forest. Below them appeared to be a large, silver, pyramid shaped…spaceship?

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"I hope so," Sam replied, jumping up and making her way quickly down the less steep slope.

"Carter, wait!" Jack said, running after her.

Sam came to a stop abruptly in front of the spaceship.

"Oh my god…I can't believe I'm really standing here," Sam said, staring at the spaceship.

She reached forward to touch it but Jack grabbed her hand. She glared at him.

"Don't touch anything," he said. "You dunno what it'll do…"

"Oh how bad can it be?" she asked, reaching forward and pressing the button.

Rings fell around them and a bright light appeared, suddenly they found themselves in a grey, metal room.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Jack said.

"I think we're inside…" she pondered, walking towards what looked like a control panel.

"Carter!" Jack said.

"Well we're not gonna find anything if we don't explore!" she replied, continuing to walk towards the controls.

Jack sighed and followed her.

"What's this do?" he asked, pointing to a button.

"I dunno, I can't read it," she replied, smiling at him.

He grinned at her. "Just don't touch it."

He turned around and wandered into the next room. It hadn't really sunk in that he was walking around a spaceship. Wow. Real aliens must've walked around here.

He rounded the corner and spotted something that wasn't quite so cool…

"Carter!"

She came running towards him and stopped when she spotted what he'd seen.

"Sarah!" she said, running to her side and feeling for a pulse.

Not that she knew how…

Jack knelt down next to her and moved Sarah's head to face him. "Wake up!"

"That's not gonna help Jack," Sam said, almost coldly.

"It was worth a try…" Jack shrugged.

Sarah coughed.

"She's alive!" Sam said. "Sarah are you OK?"

"What?" Sarah asked, dreamily.

She sat up straight.

"It's gone!" she said, then she burst into tears. "It's gone…"

She leaned forward and hugged Sam, which Sam found weird considering she barely knew the girl. She hugged her back uncomfortably.

"What's gone?" Jack asked.

"The Goa'uld," Sarah whispered. "It's evil…OH NO! It has Daniel!"

"We saw _you_ take Daniel…" Sam said.

"No…it wasn't me, it was the Goa'uld…but it's gone into Daniel now, it's gone to find…It's gone to find the weapon!" Sarah gasped. "We have to stop it!"

"And we will," Jack replied. "But first we're getting you to a hospital."

==================================================

**A/N: **_Please review!!! PLEAAAASE!? :D You know you want to :P Sorry its such a short chapter I just realised I got homework to do and figured something was better than nothing!!_


	9. StakesOuts

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry its been FOREVER!! But here I am again!! Here you go – next chapter!! Thanks so much for the reviews :D_

****

**Chapter Nine: Stake-Outs**

****

Jack, Sam, Murray and Jonas sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital. They'd found one friend, but Daniel was still missing.

"Maybe we should tell the grown ups…" Jonas suggested.

"They won't believe us," Sam replied. "There's no point…its up to us!"

Jack nodded slowly in agreement. "So what're we doing sitting here?"

"We can't just leave…" Sam said.

"Sure we can, we know she's fine. The doctor's just checking her over," Jack said. "Her parents are here…we've done our job. Now we have to find Daniel before something even worse happens to him!"

"I don't get it…why would this…Goa'uld thing abandon Sarah and take over Daniel instead? Then leave Sarah in the broken down spaceship?" Sam asked.

"Because Daniel knows where this weapon…whatever that is…is," Jack said.

"And we do not," Murray muttered. "So how will we stop this from occurring?"  
Jack stared at him for a moment. "Stake out."

"During the day…" Jonas said.

"And night if it's necessary," Jack said.

"Jack, if our parents find out…" Sam said.

"They won't," Jack said. "Sleepover at my place."

They all looked at him.

"My parents will wish to exchange conversation with yours…" Murray said.

"Well then I'll tell my parents I'm having a sleepover…and invite you all…and one of us will be at the site at all times," Jack said. "We'll figure it out…"

Sam nodded slowly, thinking the plan through. It would work. Well it should work anyhow.

"Lets go," Jack said, watching through the curtains as Sarah's doctor led her towards the door.

They started to walk off when they heard someone shouting from behind them. They turned around to find Sarah's Dad running over to them. He stopped in front of them.

"I just wanted to thank you guys," he said, smiling. "You'll be getting some kind of reward for this!"

"It's OK, really…" Jack replied, not knowing exactly what to say. "We just wanted our friend back."

"It was dangerous of you to wander around to woods though…I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you because you were looking for Sarah," he said. "But thank you, you've given me the best present anyone ever could have."

He ruffled Jack's hair and Jack pulled a face. He hated being treated his age.

"Well have fun!" Sarah's Dad said. "I gotta get going. I'm sure Sarah would love it if any of you came to visit her at anytime though!"

They all nodded one by one and he ran back to his family, looking happier than they'd ever seen him.

Jack turned and walked back towards the exit to the hospital, the rest of them followed.

---

"Wow…" Mark said. "Have you seen the newspaper?"

Sam blinked her eyes open and looked at her brother. "What?"

"You guys are heroes," Mark said. "How'd you pull that one of anyway?"

"We did our own investigating," Sam sighed. "Now go away I'm tired."

She rolled over.

"It's time to get up, Sam," Mark said. "Come on hero."

Sam rolled her eyes to herself, but sat up, looking at her clock. It was time to get up for school. It'd been exactly a week since Daniel had gone missing, they had to get him back, before he found whatever the weapon he was looking for was.

"Mark, go away, I have to get dressed," Sam said, throwing her pillow at him.

"Yes, all mighty hero!" Mark replied, grinning and walking out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

_He was being nice?_

Odd.

Sam got dressed and went to the breakfast to eat her breakfast. Her Dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

"Sam, come here," he said.

She grabbed her toast and walked to where her father was sitting.

"Yes?" she asked.

"That was brave, but stupid," he said, pointing at the article.

"I know," Sam said.

"So why'd you do it?" Jacob asked.

"I…didn't have a choice," Sam replied. "There's things the police don't know, they would never have found her."

"So why don't you tell the police?" Jacob asked.

"They wouldn't have believed us," Sam said.  
Jacob looked at her, looking pretty unbelieving himself.

"Sam…I worry about you. I don't want you running around chasing bad guys, you're only eight years old," he said.

"Almost nine," she replied.

"We've already lost one family member, I don't need to loose another one," Jacob said. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

She stared at him a long moment. "OK."

"Sam…" Jacob said.

"I said OK," Sam replied. "I'm going to school now."

She grabbed her backpack and walked out the front door, heading for the bus. She pushed open the front gate and walked out of the garden, only to find Jack standing there.

"Morning," he grinned.

"Ah…hi," she said. "You know I don't need protecting."

Jack shrugged. "Just keeping you company."

"Of course," Sam replied.

"Get your bike," Jack said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We're not going to school," Jack said.

"We're not going…oh," Sam stopped. "OK."

"Mum won't let me have a sleepover on a school night," Jack said. "So I guess we're gonna have to hope Daniel turns up tonight."

Sam nodded, running back to get her bike and appearing a few seconds later.

"Let's go," she said, jumping on.

---

"You know, we're learning about astronomy today," Sam muttered, biting into a chocolate biscuit.

Jack handed her a juice box. "You want?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Sam said, then as an after thought took the juice box. "Thanks."

"Yeah…so you're not missing out on anything?" Jack said.

Sam smiled. "OK fine, but it would've been fun!"

"Yeah…fun," Jack replied.

"Well this isn't exactly exciting, Jack," Sam said.

"Got me there, but at least we're doing something useful," Jack said.

"What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"And you know that how?" Sam looked at him.

"I never been caught," Jack grinned at her.

She smiled back, then returned to looking at the spaceship in front of them. Something moved.

"Jack," she whispered.

"I saw it," he replied, standing up and making his way swiftly down the hill towards the spaceship.

Sam followed. They got to the bottom and Jack signalled to her to stop. She did so, behind a large fallen tree. Jack ran forward to the back of the spaceship and then crept around the edge slightly.

"Janet?"

"Jack?"

"How'd you find this place?" Jack asked.

"Sam told me where it was…I figured I'd come look," Janet replied.

"Wagger," Jack grinned.

She smiled slightly.

Sam clambered over the fallen tree and joined them.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Back to hiding?" Jack pointed up the hill.

The two girls nodded and the three of them turned around to make their way back up the hill.

"Hi guys."

Daniel Jackson stood in front of them, one of the hand devices they'd seen Osiris use on one hand, the weapon they'd seen a picture of in Daniel's diary in the other hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're between me and my freedom…"

==================================================

**A/N: **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	10. First Time in a Spaceship

**A/N: **_Hey guys! SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I had homework…stupid homework! Don't they know I have fan fics to write!? Sigh…well here's the next chapter (yes I still have homework LOL, ah well!)_

**======================================================**

**Chapter Ten: First Time in a Spaceship**

****

"Daniel, old buddy…" Jack said.

"Jack…either move or be destroyed," Daniel…or at least the Goa'uld inside of Daniel, said. "I must get out of this pathetic body…maybe you could provide me with a stronger host."

"Whoa, I'll pass," Jack said, moving away slightly.

Daniel raised his right hand, aiming the hand device directly at Jack.

"No!" Sam said. "We'll let you go."

Daniel looked at her. "Actually, you may all be more useful to me alive. Get inside."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Get inside the cargo ship," Daniel said, his eyes glowing. "Now!"

Jack nodded slightly and Janet and Sam ran into the cargo ship, Jack following.

"What good is this gonna do?" Sam whispered.

"Well we can't save Daniel if this Goa'uld leaves the planet can we?" Jack asked. "So we're gonna have to follow him until we rescue Daniel."

"And how are we gonna get back to Earth?" Janet asked.

"I guess we steal one of this things," Jack said. "Can't be too hard."

Sam looked at him dubiously. "If anyone asks, this was your dumb idea."

Jack looked hurt for a moment, but brushed it off.

"In there," Daniel pointed at a room.

They all walked through the door and heard it shut behind them.

"Great," Janet said. "Now we're stuck!"

"That's the idea," Jack replied. "We were talking about it at boy scouts once."

"About being kidnapped by aliens who have taken over your friends brains and staying in the spaceship until they let you out….and then what?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…well…that's as far as the plan went before we got told to get back to cooking dinner," Jack said, messing up his hair with his hand. "So uh…anyone got any games we can play – this trip might take a while?"

---

Jonas and Murray stood on top of the hill watching as the spaceship took off.

"No fair…I wanna go," Jonas said.

"You do not," Murray said.

"Why, you don't like spaceships?" Jonas asked.

"No," Murray replied.

"You been on a spaceship?" Jonas was gawking at him.

"No," Murray repeated.

"Oh…" Jonas sighed. "So what do we do?"

"We remain here and wait for their return," Murray stated, sitting down.

"I have to be home by dark," Jonas stated as he sat down next to Murray.

"As do I," Murray said.

---

"I wonder what that weapon Daniel has is," Sam said.

They been trapped into the cargo ship…well for a long time. Jack had a watch, but only for show, he couldn't actually read it yet. But he was getting a digital watch for his next birthday.

"Carter, only you would want to know that – I bet you could explain how it works too!" Jack said, chucking a bouncy ball against the wall and catching it.

Janet was asleep in the corner.

"I wish we could see out," Sam said. "It would be so cool."

Jack thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, actually it would be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

Sam nodded.

He bounced the ball against the wall again, but it rebounded and Sam caught it.

"Nice one," he grinned.

She threw it back to him. "Thanks."

They felt a sudden jerk and the spaceship came to a stop.

"I guess we've reached wherever it was we were going," Jack said, shoving the bouncy ball back into his pocket.

Janet sat up. "Ow, I just hit my head when the ship jolted."

Just then the door opened and Daniel walked in. "Stay here…if I find any of you missing, you'll all be killed."

"Sure," Jack said, swallowing his fear. "See ya round."

Daniel glared at him and stormed out, the door shutting behind him. But before it could shut fully Jack ran forward and jammed a twig he'd picked up off the ground in between the door and the wall.

The door snapped it in two and shut completely.

"Worth a try," Jack shrugged.

"So what now genius?" Sam asked.

"Well, in movies…they fiddle with the wires and the door will open!" Jack grinned, walking over to the panel and pulling it off.

Crystals.

No wires.

"Ok, well, I guess it works the same," Sam stated, pulling a couple of crystals out and then switching their places.

They door opened.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know…" Sam said. "Good guess?"

"Who cares? Come on," Jack said. "We have to get to Daniel before he gives that weapon to anyone of importance!"

The three of them moved out of the spaceship and found themselves standing outside.

"Uh…this looks like Earth," Janet stated.

"Well if it holds life, it probably would," Sam replied.

"So which way did Daniel go?" Jack asked.

It was just a big empty forest with lots of trees, and absolutely no sign of life anywhere.

"We'll try this way," Jack pointed straight ahead and started walking.

Janet and Sam exchanged a worried look and then followed. Jack had absolutely no idea where they were going and they were stuck on an alien planet, millions of light years from Earth, with no weapons…and they were only eight years old!

=======================================================

**A/N: **_Sorry I know its short – but my muse is really stuck for ideas!! Please review & give me suggestions!! _


	11. Close Encounters of the Alien Kind

**A/N: **_Hey guys I know this has been FOREVER since I updated!! First I didn't have the net and then I've been addicted to finish my fan fic Into the Darkness so I've kinda neglecting this one …so sorry!! But here's the next chapter!! Thanks so much everyone for the ideas!!_

**Chapter Eleven: Close Encounters of the Alien Kind**

****

"Stop!" came a strange sounding voice from behind them. "Put your arms above your heads!"

Jack raised his hands slowly as he turned around. Standing in front of him was a girl and a boy about their age.

"They sound like Daniel did," Sam whispered to Jack.

"Ya think?" Jack replied.

"Who are you?" the girl stepped forward, the strange looking gun pointed at him.

"Uh, I was going to ask you the same thing," Jack replied.

"We asked first," the girl said, still in her strange voice.

"Well…I…your mean," Jack said.

"You're the ones on our planet," the girl said.

The boy stepped forward and stood between them. He bowed slightly and looked at the three kids.

"I am Lantash," the boy said in a strange voice, and then something weird happened, his voice changed to normal. "And I am Martouf."

"AH!" all three of them screamed and moved further away.

"I take it you have met the Goa'uld…as you do not seem so afraid of my symbiote," Martouf said.

"Yeah, well…you can just swap like that? I mean…you're not a Goa'uld? I'm confused…" he looked at Sam.

"I think he's…a good guy," Sam said.

Martouf nodded. "We are the Tok'ra."

"Which means…" Jack still looked extremely confused.

"Why is your hat on backwards?" the girl suddenly spoke up, without a Goa'uld voice.

Now Jack looked even more confused. "I like it that way."

"It is not a practice I have observed anywhere else…" the girl said, smiling at him slightly. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Jack, this is Carter and that's Janet," Jack said. "We're looking for our friend, his name's Daniel…he's been taken over by one of those alien things…"

"The Goa'uld," Martouf said.

"I guess so…" Jack said.

"We need to find him," Janet said.

"We could help you," Martouf said.

"No we can't!" the girl said, back to her other voice.

"Anise…" Martouf said. "They're not Goa'uld."

"Then they are Jaffa," Anise replied.

"If they were Jaffa we would already be dead," Martouf said.

Anise fell quiet.

"Follow me," Martouf said, glaring at Anise and walking past them towards the tree line.

OoO

"It's cold."

"Then you should acquire a jumper JonasQuinn," Murray said.

"I left it at school," Jonas muttered.

"That was unwise," Murray said.

"Well I didn't know it was gonna be cold," Jonas replied. "The weather channel said this morning it was gonna be warm!"

"Then it was wrong," Murray said, still staring ahead.

Jonas fell silent for a moment.

"I'm hungry."

"JonasQuinn, please remain quiet or I may have to force you to do so," Murray said.

Jonas opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Instead he picked up a stick and threw it at the spot where the spacecraft had been earlier.

"Be quiet," Murray said quietly.

"I am being quiet!" Jonas said loudly.

Murray put his hand around his mouth and listened intently. "There are people coming."

He stood up and pulled Jonas to his feet, dragging him behind a clump of bushes.

"I can walk," Jonas said quietly.

Murray glared at him and Jonas decided against every opening his mouth in Murray's presence again,

Six tall men in black suits, with white thirds and black ties, wearing black sunglasses appeared at the top of hill and begun making their way down it to where the spaceship had been earlier.

"It's gone," one said.

"It's the men in black," Jonas whispered. "I saw them in a movie."

Murray looked at him. "Men in black is precisely that, a movie…these are not them."

"They're men and they're in black," Jonas said. "They have to be them! Look!"

One of the men had pulled out a small device and turned it on. It was emitted a loud beeping noise.

"What is that?" the first man asked.

"It'll pick up any signs of naquadah left by the engines of the ship," the second man, who was holding the device, explained.

"Scientists," mumbled the first man.

"I told you they're men in black!" Jonas whispered.

Murray was about to tell him to be quiet when he felt a large hand grab the back of his collar and pull him backwards.

OoO

Agent Barrett rolled his eyes at the device and walked towards where he knew the ship had sat, shielded, the day before. Why wasn't it there now? Did that mean they'd lost the boy?

He hoped not.

"Agent Barrett," came a voice from behind him. "I found something that might interest you."

He turned around expecting to find two aliens in his colleague's hands. Instead he saw only a pair of eight year old boys.

"What did you see?" Agent Barrett asked, wondering how long they'd been there.

"Everything," the pale one with the sandy brown hair said.

"Nothing," the dark skinned one who seemed very stern said at the same time.

"Well which is it kids? Everything or nothing?"

They shared a worried look.

OoO

"So…you're snakeheads too?" Jack asked.

Sam jabbed him in the ribs.

"Uh, I mean you're like the Gooo…aa…uldah…but you're good," Jack said.

"That is correct," Anise nodded, smiling at him sweetly.

Sam didn't like her. Jack was _her_ friend, not Anise's. She glared at the Tok'ra. What kind of eight-year-old dressed in leather anyway?

But then again what kind of eight-year-old wagged school to stake-out an alien spaceship which her friend who'd been taken over by an evil alien was sure to return to.

Suddenly Sam's previous life seemed extremely boring.

"And you fight this Gooaa uldah?" Jack asked, stretching out the Goa'uld into it's syllables again.

"The _Goa'uld_," Anise said, sounding annoyed. "And yes."

"But you're just kids!" Sam said.

"We are thirteen years of age, but the Tok'ra symbiote lengthens a human lifespan, therefore we still look like an eight-year old," Martouf explained.

"Ah," Jack said, still looking confused.

He did that a lot.

Sam smiled at him. She remembered kissing him on the cheek and smiled to herself.

"Sam…" Janet said.

"Yes?" Sam asked, looking at her best friend who was walking beside her.

"What're you smiling about?" Janet asked.

She looked worried.

Sam wiped the smile off her face, realising exactly the situation they were in.

"Oh! I'm sorry Janet! I was just thinking…" Sam said.

"About what?" Janet looked really upset.

"Nothing," Sam replied.

"I wish Daniel was here," Janet sighed.

Sam nodded. "Me too."

"We're gonna get married!" Janet said.

"I thought you were already married?" Sam said.

"No properly…in a big church with lots of flowers and music," Janet said, smiling this time. "And you can be my …best man? No that's for the boy…whatever it's called! And then Jack can be Daniel's best man!"

"Cool," Sam said, hoping Jack couldn't hear any of this.

"And then you can marry Jack!" Janet said.

Sam coughed. "What?"

"You two should get married!" Janet said. "It'd be so cute!"

"Umm…I don't wanna get married," Sam said.

"Why not?" Janet asked, looking disappointed.

"Well not to Jack," Sam said, turning red.

"You like him!" Janet said.

"I do not," Sam said.

"HA!" Janet said. "I knew it! Have you kissed him?"

Sam turned bright red. "On the cheek…"

"On the mouth?" Janet bugged.

"EEW!" Sam said loudly. "Never! That's gross!"

She suddenly realised that the other three were looking in their direction.

"What are you talking about?" Martouf asked, looking like they might've offended him.

"Nothing," Janet grinned.

Sam was still bright red. She avoided looking at Jack, but she could tell out of the corner of her eyes that he was looking at her curiously. At this thought she turned even brighter red.

"Let's keep going," she said. "Are we almost there Martouf?"

"Another five minutes," Martouf replied.

In the shadow of the tree line Osiris stood with the weapon in her hands. She knew this was not the moment to activate it as he only had one shot at this. He would have to escape fast before the device had heated up otherwise he would also be caught in the blast.

The Tok'ra were over this time.

And then he'd have to dispose of his useless, young host.

**A/N: **_Please REVIEW!!!_


	12. Whoops

**A/N: **_This is for Estelle!! I hope everything's OK!_

****

**Chapter Twelve: Whoops**

****

"What were you doing there?" Barrett stared at the two small boys.

Jonas was sucking his thumb and Murray was staring straight ahead at the wall behind Barrett's head.

"Nothing," Murray stated.

"You were just, sitting there…" Barrett didn't sound convinced.

"We were waiting for our friends," Murray said.

"Who were where?" Barrett asked.

"I do not know," Murray replied. "I was not with them."

_Strange kid_, Barrett thought. "OK, look, we're not supposed to question you without your parents, so what's your phone numbers?"

They both remained silent.

"OK we'll try this again, what school do you go to?" Barrett asked.

"I can answer that," a guard from behind him said. "You see the badge on this one's bag? It's a badge they used at my elementary school for class captain."

"Which school is that?" Barrett asked.

"South Glen Colorado," the guard replied.

"Meanie," Jonas blurted out.

The guard looked surprised. "Sorry…"

Murray glared at him and he backed away. That was one scary state, especially coming from a third grader.

"I'll be back in a moment," Barrett said.

"Ask for Mr Hammond," Murray said as he left.

Barrett looked at him briefly before walking out of the room.

"Now look what you done," Jonas said.

"Me?" Murray replied. "I did nothing."

"You shoulda fought 'em off or somethin'," Jonas said.

"You should have remained quiet," Murray replied.

"I was quiet," Jonas said.

"Was not," Murray said.

"Was too," Jonas replied.

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

The door flew open and Barrett walked back in. "Your principal is on his way."

"Nooo," Jonas said in a whiney voice. "Not Kinsey!"

**OoO**

"Boring," Jack muttered, looking at the roof.

They been given a 'room' to sit down and wait in while Anise and Martouf had gone to get their High Councillor, but it looked more like a jail cell that anything else.

"They'll be there in a minute," Sam said.

"Yeah, right…" Jack muttered. "Did you bring a yoyo?"

"No," Sam replied.

"Frasier?" Jack turned to the other one.

"No," Janet also replied.

"Girls are boring," Jack muttered, kicking the ground with his foot.

Sam smiled slightly to herself.

She looked up as she heard footsteps. Martouf, Anise and a grown up walked into the room.

"They're kids," the grown up stated.

"So are we," Martouf replied.

"You have fully grown Tok'ra in your heads," the grown up responded. "These are useless. Why have you brought them to me?"

"They need our help," Anise said.

"And why would we want to help them?" the grown up asked.

"Our friend was taken by a Goa'uld, and he has a weapon…" Sam said.

"He has a weapon?" the grown up looked at her. "What kind of weapon?"

"Well, we don't know…it's just a guess that it actually is a weapon," Sam said. "We don't really know…"

"So you came here to tell us that your friend is a Goa'uld and he has something that _might_ be a weapon?" the grown up glared at her.

"Yes," Sam smiled weakly.

"What's the weapon look like?" Martouf asked.

"Well…" Sam explained it.

Suddenly the grown up looked more interested. And fearful?

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Positive."

"Then we have a problem," the grown up turned around and left.

Martouf and Anise followed closely.

"Well what was _that_ about?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged and Janet looked scared.

"Do you think Daniel's in even more trouble than we thought he was?" Janet asked.

Suddenly Martouf appeared again in the doorway.

"Samantha…do you know the name of the Goa'uld inside Daniel?" Martouf asked.

Sam thought for a moment. "Yeah…Osiris…the Ancient Egyptian God, we studied him in school."

"Osiris," Martouf said. "That's a problem."

"Martouf, what's this mean?" Sam asked.

"Osiris is here to destroy the Tok'ra," Martouf said. "He has a weapon which he will set to destroy all forms of life on this planet which contain Naquadah, and he will escape before it is set off."

"What's naquadah?" Sam asked.

"It's a metal…you have never heard of it?" Martouf asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Odd," Martouf said. "I have to go…I'll promise I'll come back later."

Sam nodded as he ran off to report this to the grown up Tok'ra.

"They're not very good at sharing info with us," Jack grumbled.

"No," Sam replied, sitting down next to him.

"Tell me again why we're here," Jack said.

"To find Daniel," Sam replied.

"But…why are we with these Tok'ra people?" Jack asked.

Sam shrugged. "We didn't really have a choice?"

"Hmm," Jack said. "At least we're not in Kinsey's office."

**OoO**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? OUT IN THE WOODS ALL BY YOURSELVES, ON A _SCHOOL _DAY!" Kinsey shouted, spit flying out of his mouth at the same time.

Jonas screwed up his nose and wiped the spit off his face. Murray merely blinked.

"WELL?" Kinsey shouted. "HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELVES?"

"Uh," Jonas had barely opened his mouth when Kinsey kept going.

"AND WHERE IS JACK O'NEILL, SAMANTHA CARTER AND JANET FRASIER?" Kinsey asked.

"Daniel took them," Jonas replied.

Murray stamped on his foot under the table.

"OW!" Jonas shouted.

"Daniel Jackson? He's missing! Do you know the whereabouts of Daniel Jackson?" Kinsey glared at Jonas.

"The alien took him," Jonas said.

Murray yet again stamped on his foot.

"OW MURRAY!" Jonas glared at him.

"Murray what are you doing? Will you two just answer my questions!? NO BULL ABOUT ALIENS!" Kinsey shouted.

"But…" feeling Murray's eyes on him Jonas clamped his mouth shut. "We dunno where they are."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kinsey shouted.

The door opened and Barrett walked in. "Did you want us to contact the parents?"

"No need, I'll bring them back to school," Kinsey said.

"You're not allowed!" Jonas said. "I'm staying with the MIB till my parents come."

Barrett looked at him. "We're not the men in black…"

"You know bout the aliens!" Jonas said.

Barrett smiled slightly. "You should go back to your school."

"No," Jonas said. "He's evil."

'You'll come with me," Kinsey said.

"Actually, I'm gonna call their parents to come pick them up," Barrett said, eyeing Kinsey. "I think it's time you leave."

"What?" Kinsey looked at him.

"Leave," Barrett said.

"Fine," Kinsey said, standing up and looking at his students. "You're in big trouble tomorrow morning."

He turned around and stormed out.

Jonas smiled at Barrett. "Thanks!"

"I'll need your phone numbers so I can ring your parents," Barrett said.

Jonas nodded and Murray continued staring straight ahead.

**OoO**

"You think we're ever gonna get back to Earth?"

Jack looked at Sam who was sitting on the ground next to him. Janet was lying on the ground next to her, asleep.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Jack replied.

"I'm scared," Sam said quietly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"What if we don't make it home? What if we can't rescue Daniel?" she said.

"We will," Jack said positively.

Sam looked at him.

He took her hand and held it awkwardly. "I'll make sure you get home."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Jack said, resting his head on top of hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: **_I'll try post another chapter before I go on holidays on Monday!! (I'm going to New Zealand YAY how exciting)_


	13. Stuck

**A/N: **_This could be the last chapter for a few weeks cos I'm going to __New Zealand__ on Monday!! I'll try and update there if I have a chance, but I dunno! I'll try!!_

**Chapter Thirteen: Stuck**

****

Sam opened her eyes and realised she was sitting, with her hand in Jack's and her head on his shoulder. She moved away slowly, trying not to wake him up. Janet was still asleep on the ground. She stood up and walked towards the door where the guard stood.

"Excuse me,' she said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

He turned around and stared at her. "Ah…I'll have to ask…"

"Please?" Sam smiled at him.

The guard smiled slightly. "Ok, it's just down there on the right."

Sam nodded and walked towards the door. But she didn't go into the bathroom, she kept walking. The walls were made out of strange crystal things, just like in their cell.

She was about to turn a corner when someone grabbed her arm.

"Ow," she said, turning around.

"I am sorry," Martouf said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…looking for the bathroom," Sam said.

Martouf smiled. "You walked straight past it."

"Oh, ok…" Sam said. "Thanks."

She turned back, planning on heading back to the cell.

"Samantha…" Martouf said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You might wish to wake your friends, we are soon to announce our plan to you," Martouf said.

"OK…" Sam said. "Thanks Martouf."

She walked quickly back to her cell. The guard smiled at her again as she re-entered. Jack was sitting up straight again, ruffling his hair.

"Where'd you go?" he asked.

She eyed the guard. "To look around…"

"Find anything cool?" Jack asked.

Sam shook her head. "But Martouf asked me to wake you up."

"I'm awake," Jack yawned, then he poked Janet. "Hey Frasier, wake up."

She sat up suddenly. "Where am I?"

"Tok'ra prison," Jack said.

Janet looked at him blankly for a few moments, seeming to process this in her mind before remembering everything. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jack said, standing up. "I'm getting really bored."

"Martouf said that stuff's bout to happen," Sam said.

"Yeah, of course it is," Jack replied sarcastically.

**OoO**

_Clink_

Jonas looked up at his window. He'd been locked in his room since his parents had picked him up from the MIB place. It was so unfair, he didn't even have any homework, so they were making him read a long boring book.

_Clink_

He saw the small stone bounce off his window this time. He stood up and ran over to it, pulling the window open and looking down. Murray stood in his backyard, hidden behind a few bushes.

"Why are you here?" Jonas asked.

"We must do something," Murray replied.

"What can we do? They're on another planet!" Jonas said. "And I'm grounded."

"I've discovered something," Murray said.

"You _discovered_ something?" Jonas said.

"Come down," Murray ordered.

"_How_?" Jonas stared at the wall.

"Use the stairs," Murray said. "Your mother is currently in the kitchen and your father is watching TV and the sitting room, you are quite safe to use the back door.

Jonas shut the window and turned all the lights off in his room. He then walked out of his room and leaned over the balcony.

"Mom, I'm going to sleep," he said.

"OK, goodnight sweetheart," she called back.

Jonas shut the door to his room and quickly made his way down the stairs, heading for the laundry door without ever crossing his parents view. He pushed the door open and met Murray.

"What did you find?" Jonas asked.

"It has been uncovered by archaeologists nearby," Murray said. "My parents were called to work on it and they dragged me along. They do not know what it is, but I do."

"How?" Jonas asked.

"I told him."

Jonas turned around and saw Sarah sitting underneath a small tree, making her invisible from his bedroom window.

"You're supposed to be in hospital!" Jonas said.

"I'm out of hospital," Sarah replied. "And I'm gonna help find Daniel."

"So what's this thing they found?" Jonas asked.

"It's called a Stargate," Sarah replied. "It'll take us to the planet where I know Osiris has taken the others."

**OoO**

"You can't kill Daniel," Jack said.

"We have no other choice…" Martouf replied.

"He's my friend," Jack said.

"We are sorry for your loss, but this is the only way," Martouf said.

"Is not," Sam replied.

The Tok'ra all looked at her.

"There's another way?" Anise questioned.

"You can't remove Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

The Tok'ra all exchanged looks with each other.

"I suppose…" the high councillor said. "We have never tried."

"You just kill them all?" Sam asked.

"It's complicated, Sam," Janet said. "To take control of someone the Goold must attach itself to the brain, and removing it could cause brain damage."

"But they are Goa'uld, they must know how to do it!" Sam said.

"Our first priority is to locate Osiris," Martouf said.

"Well we're coming," Jack said.

"No you're not," the high councillor replied. "You are too young."

"We're the same age as them!" Jack said.

"They are trained, you are not," the high councillor stared at them. "We will however allow you to return through the Stargate to your home planet."

"The what?" Sam and Jack both asked at the same time.

The Tok'ra yet again exchanged glances. "Did you not come here by Stargate?"

"No, we came in Daniel's ship," Jack replied.

"Then you are to remain here until we can find you a suitable pilot to return you to your planet," the high councillor said.

"Earth," Sam said. "Our planet's called Earth."

Martouf looked at her. "The planet of the Tau'ri…you are Tau'ri?"

"What?" Jack asked, looking confused. "We're human…"

"Human life developed, on your planet?" Martouf asked.

"Yeah…" Sam replied.

"Then you are the Tau'ri…we thought your world was lost," Martouf said.

"Apparently not," Jack replied.

"They may be more important than we thought," the high councillor stated. "They will stay here."

With that she turned around and stormed out of the room. Martouf and Anise, and the rest of the Tok'ra, followed closely.

"This cell is BORING! I didn't bring my Gameboy," Jack muttered. "I'm not staying here."

"Me neither," Sam said, then looked at Janet.

"I'm gonna save Daniel," she said.

"Now how do we get outta here?" Sam asked.

Jack shrugged. "Knock out the guard?"

"With what?" Sam asked.

"I dunno! I can't even get up that high…" Jack said, staring at the tall Tok'ra guard.

**OoO**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jonas asked, as they snuck underneath the large wire fencing into the what now looked like an army base.

"No," Murray replied.

"Oh," Jonas said.

Sarah climbed underneath the wire fence after them.

"This way," Murray said, pointing them towards the large white tent that had been set up.

"Murray we can't get in there," Jonas said.

"Yes we can," Sarah replied. "The back way."

They ran to the back of the tent without anyone noticing them and Sarah lifted up a small flap, they all crawled under into the tent. They came up behind a pile of boxes, but over the top of the boxes they could see a large stone circle.

"What's _that_?" Jonas asked.

"It's a Stargate," Sarah replied.

She seemed different now, Jonas observed. She'd never been particularly nice to him, but tonight she was being extremely nice, and she seemed older. Like a grown up.

"What now?" Jonas asked.

"We wait for the guards to change, like in the movies…" Murray replied.

"Oh…" Jonas said. "Ok…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoO******

**A/N: **_I know its not much!! I'll try and post another chapter before I go to NZ, but I don't really have much time! Reviews are liked …nudge nudge wink wink lol_


	14. The Stargate

**A/N: **_I'M__ BAAACK! Sorry its been forever!!! Here's the next part!! _

_Could I please get someone from the Gateworld shipper family to post that I've updated my fics, cos my computer's being a pain and keeps kicking me off Gateworld cries _

**Chapter Fourteen: The Stargate**

****

"Why is it that I keep ending up hiding in places from men in strange uniforms with you?" Jonas asked Murray.

Murray ignored him.

"They're moving," Sarah said.

"Indeed," Murray said.

"I'm gonna be so dead when my parents find out," Jonas muttered.

"Now," Murray said, running out from behind the boxes and towards the large stone circle.

Sarah was right behind him and Jonas was lagging at the back.

"And how are you planning to work it?" Jonas asked.

They both ignored him. Sarah ran up a strange looking device and pushed a few of the buttons on it.

"What're you doing?" Jonas asked.

"Shut up," Sarah replied.

Jonas shrunk back, trying not to burst into tears. She seemed so old and strange now. He turned and saw the machine turning.

"What's it doing?" Jonas asked.

"I'm dialling the planet that Osiris has taken the others to," Sarah said.

"Planet…you're dialling a planet?"

Before she had a chance to reply a large blue circle of water appeared in the middle of the stone circle. At the same time they heard a shout from the doorway. They looked over to see two guards walking in.

"HEY!" one of them shouted, pulling out a gun.

"RUN!" Sarah shouted, diving for the stone circle, the other two not far behind her.

They tumbled down the steps on the other side and the large blue puddle disappeared.

"AH!" Jonas said. "That was cold!"

"Indeed," Murray said, standing up and brushing himself off, before grabbing the back of Jonas's jumper and pulling him up onto his feet.

"Quick, this way…" Sarah said, pointing at the tree line.

The three of them ran quickly into the tree line.

"Now what?" asked Murray.

"We find the others…" Sarah said.

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Jonas asked.

"No idea," Sarah said.

**OoO**

"Jack, one of the guards just got called away," Sam nodded.

Jack looked up from where he'd been scratching the crystal with his pocket knife. There was only one guard standing in the doorway, and he wasn't so tall.

"Think of something," Jack said to her.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, you're the smart one," Jack replied.

Janet took off her shoe and walked over to the guard, throwing it at his head. It bounced off and fell back to the ground. The guard turned around and stared at her.

"What're you doing?" he asked, in a normal human voice.

"Uh…" Janet paused.

The guard grabbed her and picked her up. "What did you hit me for?"

"I dunno…" Janet said, then she burst into tears.

"Put her down," Jack said, walking up to the Tok'ra guard.

The Tok'ra guard put her down. "Sorry…" he picked up her shoe and handed it to her.

She grabbed it and put it back on. "Sorry…can I please go to the bathroom?"

He nodded and pointed down the hall.

"Can we go too?" Jack asked.

"Just to make sure Janet's OK?" Sam added.

The guard paused for a moment. "Ah…I guess you're just kids…yeah…OK."

They jogged down the hall and met Janet.

"Let's go," Jack said.

The two girls nodded and followed him as he jogged off down the hallway.

**OoO**

"This is the Tok'ra homeworld," Sarah explained.

"What's…Tok'ra?" Jonas asked.

"They're like the Goa'uld, except they're on our side…good guys," Sarah said. "I think…but I have no idea how to contact them."

"Well, if we make lots of noise they might come," Jonas suggested.

"And risk Osiris finding us?" Sarah said. "I think not."

"Oh for crying out loud."

They all froze as they heard the curse.

"Hide," Sarah whispered, ducking behind a clump of bushes.

Jonas and Murray jumped in behind her.

"We're not gonna find him," Jack's voice rung clearly over the trees.

Jonas went to move forward, but both Sarah and Murray pulled him back.

"It may not be O'Neill," Murray said.

"What would it be then?" Jonas asked.

"A Goa'uld," Sarah replied.

"Jack, do you have any idea where you're going?" Sam's familiar voice now followed.

"Course," Jack replied.

"That's a no," Janet's voice came.

Jonas looked at Murray and Sarah. "I think it's them."

"I concur," Murray said.

Sarah nodded. The three of them stood up to face their three friends.

"Ah!" Jack shouted before realising who they were. "Oh…hi…uh…what're you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," Sarah said. "And Daniel."

"Ah, just what we were doing," Jack said.

"Not very well," Sam muttered.

"Oh you're doing just fine."

They all looked to their write to see Daniel/Osiris standing there. In his hand was the weapon.

"And once I've dealt with you all, I can set this thing off and destroy the Tok'ra scum," the words sounded strange coming from Daniel, but not with his voice.

"Daniel…" Jack started, only to be thrown backwards by the hand device Osiris wore. "Ow…"

"Silence," Daniel said.

"Look, we didn't do anything, we're just kids," Jack said.

"Yes, you are…useless as you seemed you have proven otherwise," Daniel's eyes glowed.

Jack winced.

"And now you will all die for your insolence…" Daniel raised the hand device above Sam's forehead.

**OoO**

"This should locate the weapon," Martouf said.

The older Tok'ra all nodded. Anise had found the machine months earlier, it sensed advanced technology and you could track the use of it. But there was a catch, it only worked once it was switched on.

"Well then we'll head out," the High Councillor said.

"They're gone."

The entire group of Tok'ra turned around to face the guard who'd just run into the room.

"What?" the high Councillor asked, her eyes glowing.

"The Tau'ri…they escaped," he said.

"_Find them_."

**OoO**

**A/N: **_Hey I really gotta do homework! Sorry guys!! More coming soon! _


	15. A Lucky Accident

**A/N: **_OK I'm blaming exams & overload of end of year homework for this (yeah end of year for Aussies not to confuse the rest of the world lol) delay in posting. But here's the next part!! Second last chapter guys!!_

****

**Chapter Fifteen: A Lucky Accident**

****

Sam fell to her knees as the hand device began working on her. It hurt, but she didn't want to scream out in pain, she didn't want to look weak in front of the boys.

"No!"

Sam felt herself pushed sideways and the pain was gone. She saw Daniel fall to the ground as Jack tackled him.

Murray and Sarah were quick to back him up. Jonas ran to her side, not seeming to want to get involved with a fight.

"Are you OK Samantha?" he asked.

"Fine," Sam replied, standing up and watching as the other three successfully pinned Daniel to the ground.

"Get Marty," Jack said.

Sam nodded. "Come on Jonas…"

The two of them sped off towards the Tok'ra base.

"Who's Marty?" Jonas asked.

Sam looked at him, suddenly realising they'd just gotten there. "Uh, he's a Tok'ra…they're like the Goa'uld except good."

"SAMANTHA!"

"That'd be them…" Sam said.

They jogged to the edge of the bushes and looked out. Martouf and Anise were standing in the clearing alone.

"Martouf," Sam said, stepping out of the tree line.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

She was taken aback for a moment. "What?"

"You ran off," Martouf said. "You could have been caught by Osiris or worse…"

"We caught Daniel," Sam said.

"Yep, all on our own," Jonas said.

"You did?" Anise asked.

"Who are you?" Martouf asked at the same time, eyeing Jonas suspiciously.

"He's from our school," Sam said.

"We came through the Stargate," Jonas finished.

"Where's Osiris?" Anise asked.

"Over here," Sam said, running back into the bushes.

Martouf, Anise and Jonas followed her back to the spot where the others were. They had somehow managed to keep Daniel down, although it looked like it was taking all their effort to keep him down. The added strength of the Goa'uld obviously giving him the ability to fight against them.

Martouf and Anise ran to Daniel's side and also helped pin him down.

"Let go of me, you insolent Shol'vah," he spat.

"Anise, call the others," Martouf said.

Anise took out a small strange shaped rock and spoke into it. A moment later came a reply back. The other's were on their way.

"This was stupid," Anise said.

"What?" Jack asked. "Locking us in a cell? Yeah it was."

"No, you escaping and coming after an enemy you know little of," Anise replied.

"He's my friend," Jack said.

"He was your friend," Martouf said quietly.

Jack looked up. "Is…"

Just at that moment the other Tok'ra arrived, running over and restraining Daniel. They stood him up and began marching him back to the Tok'ra base. The high councillor turned to the kids.

"You are to return home immediately, you have disobeyed our orders and disregarded any warnings we have given you," the Tok'ra High Councillor said.

"We just saved your planet," Jack said.

"We would have been quit capable of doing that ourselves," the Tok'ra High Councillor said, her eyes glowing. "We will have Martouf fly you back to the planet of the Tau'ri instantly."

"What about Daniel?" Janet asked, speaking up for the first time.

"What?" the Tok'ra High Councillor glared at her. "You stupid child, he is dead."

"I'm alive," Sarah said. "It can be done."

"Who are you?" the Tok'ra asked.

"Osiris' past host…he left me for Daniel," Sarah said. "He thought I was dead, but I survived. He left me with memories of how to safely extract the Goa'uld from Daniel."

"I do not believe you," the Tok'ra said. "A Goa'uld system lord would never have left you alive…"

"It was an accident," Sarah said. "Really….he thought I was dead."

The Tok'ra glared at her one more time. "I will hear you out…."

With that she spun around and followed everyone else back towards the Tok'ra base.

**OoO**

"Daniel!" Sam shouted.

They all looked up as Daniel walked into the room, looking rather dishevelled and unwell. Janet jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his next and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're alive!" she squealed, not letting go.

"Uh…yeah…" Daniel said. "Kinda…."

Martouf and Anise entered behind Daniel.

"We are to return you to Earth," Martouf said.

"Whoo hoo," Jack said.

Sam smiled. She thought back to her first few days of school. Her and Jack had had at least six arguments…they really hadn't gotten on well at all. And here they were, a few weeks later, sitting on an alien planet, happy that the other one was there. At least she was happy he was there.

"To Oz," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to Sam.

She took it and let him pull her up. He didn't let go of her hand and secretly she was glad.

"Let's go," Martouf said, leading them out of the room.

Janet was still refusing to let go of Daniel's arm. Not wanting to find out that he wasn't real.

Daniel, Janet, Murray, Jonas, Sarah, Jack and Sam all walked out of the room towards their return flight home.

**OoO**

The ship landed in the exact same spot that Osiris' had so many weeks earlier. The seven of them stepped out, Martouf and Anise followed.

"I will miss you, Samantha," Martouf said.

Sam turned around and looked at him in shock. "Well, we've only known each other a couple of days…"

"It feels like longer," Martouf said.

He kissed her on the cheek and walked back into the cargo ship. Sam turned in shocked surprise to see Anise kissing Jack, on the lips! She felt a surge of jealousy, but ignore it as Jack pushed her away, wiping his mouth.

"YUK! If I'd wanted girls germs I would've asked Daniel!" he said.

Daniel opened his mouth as if he were about to complain, but then decided against it.

"Go away," Jack mumbled.

"I am sorry…." Anise said.

"Just…go away," Jack said.

Anise looked hurt, and turned back to return to her planet. They all watched as the ship took off again and flew away into the night sky. They were now in complete darkness.

A bright light suddenly shone in Sam's face.

"Ow!" she said.

"Sorry…" Jonas muttered.

"We should return home immediately," Murray stated. "Our parents will be most worried."

Parents. Sam had completely forgotten about her Dad. He would be worried, extremely worried. He probably had half the USAF out looking for her.

"Stop!"

They all stopped and turned abruptly to face the person who'd just spoken.

"It's the MIB again!" Jonas said.

"What?" Jack, Sam, Sarah, Janet and Daniel all said at the same time.

"Jonas believes these are the Men In Black," Murray informed them. "They kidnapped us earlier and almost turned us over to Kinsey."

"Can't you kids just leave everything alone?" Barrett stepped out from the tree line. "Where have you been? We've been out looking for you for days!"

"We got Daniel back," Jonas said, pulling Daniel and pushing him forward, into the light.

Barrett blinked and then looked at him for a long moment. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a 'Missing Person's' sign with Daniel's face on it.

"Holy…." He looked up at them all. "Where did you find him?"

"On the alien planet," Jonas said, followed by an 'oof' as Murray knocked the wind out of him.

"You're coming back to the station," Barrett said.

**OoO**

"Sam!"

Sam looked up to see her Dad running towards her. Jacob Carter bent down and grabbed his daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Sam, I thought I'd never see you again," he said. "Never do that to me again, got it?"

Sam nodded. "I'm tired."

"We're going home," Jacob said, picking her up.

She waved to Jack over her shoulder as her Dad carried her out. He waved back and smiled.

"See you at school," he said.

Sam nodded.

**OoO**

**A/N: **_One more chapter to go and its over!! __L__! Please review guys – I'm soo sorry it's taken so long!_


	16. School Holidays

**A/N: **_OK thanks so much to EVERYONE who has ever reviewed (and read but not reviewed) and I assure you there will be a sequel to this fic…just decided what to do exactly with it. Reason this chapter has taken so long is that my computer DIED and now I can't get online! Gah! Stupid technology!_

**Chapter Sixteen: School Holidays**

****

Sam looked up as a basketball bounced off the tree next to her. A grinning Jack O'Neill stood in front of her, dirty sneakers, oversized denim jacket hanging lopsidedly off his shoulder and hair sticking out from underneath his backwards cap.

"Hi," he said, picking up the ball and chucking it back to Kawalsky.

He sat down next to her, leaning against the tree.

"Hi," Sam smiled.

"What're you doing?" he asked, looking at her notebook.

"Writing," she replied, closing the book. "I'm catching up on homework that we missed…you know…when we were away."

"Ah," Jack said, pulling grass out of the ground and sprinkling it over a patch of dirt. "So…"

"We can't tell anyone…anything…" Sam said.

"Yeah," Jack muttered. "It was cool."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "It was…."

"School is so boring," Jack muttered.

"Yeah…" Sam replied.

"I'm glad it happened…I didn't like you before," Jack said, truthfully.

"Yeah, same….in a way, it was what I've been dreaming off my whole life, to go into space, visit another planet, meet aliens," Sam said. "And I did…and suddenly it seems not as fun as I always thought it would be."

"Really? I thought it was fun," Jack said.

Sam thought about it for a moment. Parts of it had been fun, she'd learnt from it. They'd all grown up slightly.

Except maybe Jonas…

There was a long silence as they both sat there, thinking about the adventures they had shared the week before. At that moment Murray, Jonas, Janet, Sarah and Daniel managed to wander over, the group of them obviously having spotted Jack and Sam from where they had been seated at a table eating.

"Hey guys," Jack said, looking up at them.

One by one they sat down, forming a circle.

Jonas sat eating a banana, lunch box held in his hand.

Daniel was carrying some kind of notebook with him, pencil attached to the top.

Sarah was dressed nicely, wearing a simple pink dress and a matching pink ribbon in her hair.

Murray sat with a cowboy hat on his head, a small Star Wars figurine visible in his pocket.

Janet was wearing a pale blue skirt and purple t-shirt.

They were all back to normal.

Normal eight-year-olds.

Well, sort of.

**OoO**

Sam wandered out of the school, bag slung over her shoulder. School holidays. The best bits of school, it gave Sam plenty of time to catch up on reading the science magazines and books she'd fallen behind with during the school term.

"Carter, wait up."

She stopped and waited for Jack to catch up with her.

"Watcha doing this hols?" he asked.

"Uh…nothing?" she said.

"Wanna come fishing?" he grinned. "I got T and Daniel to agree to it…"

"Well…." She stared at him for a long moment. "OK…but I'll have to ask Dad…"

"Cool!" Jack grinned at her.

"I'm gonna go…" Sam said, pointing at where her bike was standing.

"No wait…" he said, pulling his bag off his shoulders and fumbling through it for something, before pulling out a bright red package. "Happy Birthday."

He grinned. She smiled and took the package.

"My birthday's not for another three days!" she said.

"Just in case I didn't see you," he replied. "Open it!"

She pulled it open, inside lay a computer game box. She looked at it. Space Battles, read the cover.

She looked at him. "Uh, thanks…"

"Next time I come over I expect that installed on your computer so I have something to play," he said, grinning. "I made sure it was outer space cos you like that stuff…"

Sam smiled and put the game into her bag. "Well next time you come over it'll be on my computer."

"Good," he replied. "I'll call you about fishing!"

"Ok, see ya," Sam said.

She turned to leave but he took her arm and quickly kissed her.

On the LIPS!

Sam was so surprised she almost fell over, then she turned bright red. She could feel the heat in her face and became even more embarrassed that she was turning red.

"I thought you didn't want girl germs…." Sam said.

"I can make exceptions," Jack replied, turning bright red as well. "Bye."

He turned around and quickly ran away. Sam watched him leaving, a large smile plastered on her face. She turned around and walked to her bike, grabbing it and riding home.

It was gonna be a fun two weeks holiday.

**The End**

****

**A/N: **_So watcha think!?!? Join me next week for the sequel SGC Elementary: Fishing Trip_

_I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
